Sólo queda un soltero
by yuli09
Summary: Cuál es el misterioso pasado del seductor Edward Masen? Un soltero más y Bella Swan podrá impedir los planes de Charlie para casarla con un vicepresidente, pero en los archivos del personal no ha encontrado nada sobre Edward y sus intereses. Gracias a un congreso ellos tendrán que quedarse en una casa solos, qué cosas pueden pasar? Sexto libro de la serie 6 pretendientes.Adaptación
1. Chapter 1

_**La historia y personalidades de los personajes le pertenecen a Burnham Nicole, los nombres son de SM. Yo no gano nada**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 1**_

Bella! ¿Puedes reunirte conmigo un momento en el lavabo de señoras?

Bella Swan frunció el ceño al ver a Sue Clearwater, la secretaria de su padre.

—Ya sabes que tengo una reunión ahora mismo.

—Es importante.

Bella miró a su padre y luego a Sue de nuevo.

—Pensé que habíamos decidido dejar todo este asunto —volvió a mirar a su padre, que en aquellos momentos hablaba por teléfono—. Los planes de mi padre para casarme con alguien de la compañía se han ido al traste. Ya no quedan solteros.

—Queda Edward Masen.

—Sí, lo sé —respondió Bella.

Edward era un hombre difícil, y la relación que Bella mantenía con él no era precisamente fluida. Siempre la obligaba a estar a la defensiva, tanto en el terreno profesional como en el personal.

Era uno de los solteros más codiciados de Chicago y siempre estaba rodeado de mujeres hermosas. Guardaba bajo llave el secreto de quién era realmente y era imposible saber nada sobre su pasado.

Lo que Bella tenía claro era que Edward jamás iba a pedirle una cita. Resultaba tranquilizador saberlo. Así no tendría que preocuparse de él por mucho que su padre tratara de forzar una relación entre ellos.

Unas semanas atrás, Bella había escuchado una conversación entre Edward y su padre en la que aquél se había atrevido a llamarla «niña malcriada».

Su padre se había reído en lugar de defenderla, haciendo patente lo desesperado que estaba por encontrarle marido.

Y ella se había reafirmado una vez más en su propósito de no arriesgar su reputación profesional sólo para dar gusto a su progenitor.

Aunque Edward fuera el hombre más guapo de la compañía y su padre un gran negociador, no estaba dispuesta a dejarse embaucar por ninguno de los dos.

—Precisamente es de él de quien tenemos que hablar, y antes de tu reunión —susurró Sue, que a continuación se encaminó con paso firme hacia los lavabos.

Bella la siguió con el ceño fruncido.

Una vez en el lavabo, y tras asegurarse de que estaba completamente vacío, Sue se volvió hacia ella.

—Sé que nunca te has sentido cómoda con nuestro plan de encontrar esposas para los empleados solteros de Wintersoft, y menos aún para Edward Masen...

—No me gusta entrometerme en la vida personal de nadie —la interrumpió Bella.

—Claro que no. Pero ambas sabemos que tenía que hacerse —Sue hizo un gesto hacia el despacho de Charlie, el padre de Bella—. Si no lo hubiéramos hecho nosotras lo habría hecho algún otro. Y no te habrían gustado los resultados. Vi lo que pasó la última vez que tu padre te presionó para que salieras con alguien de la compañía. Mike Newton te la jugó... y no sólo en tu carrera.

—De acuerdo, no teníamos opción —admitió Bella. Por mucho que despreciara utilizar información personal sobre sus colegas para conseguirles posibles novias antes de que su padre los presionara para que la invitaran a salir, le preocupaba aún más proteger su corazón y su reputación... por no mencionar la de su padre.

Charlie Swan era un hombre respetado y dedicado a su empresa, pero tanto Bella como Sue sabían que tenía un punto débil en todo lo referente a su hija. Estaba empeñado en casarla con algún empleado de la empresa, y Bella no había logrado disuadirlo de sus intentos, ni siquiera después del desastre con Mike Newton.

—Admito que nuestros planes casamenteros han funcionado de maravilla para todo el mundo. Gracias a nosotras hay cinco nuevos matrimonios en la empresa —Bella se inclinó hacia la puerta para asegurarse de que nadie se acercaba—. Pero nuestro papel en todo este asunto ya ha terminado, así que creo que no deberíamos seguir hablando de ello. Si alguien averiguara...

—Por eso tenía que hablar contigo. Me temo que Edward Masen lo ha averiguado.

Bella se llevó una mano a la boca, consternada.

—¡Oh, no! ¿Pero cómo? Es cierto que últimamente me lanza unas miradas un tanto extrañas, y sabemos que sospecha que alguien ha estado revisando los archivos del personal, pero no puede saberlo con certeza...

—Tu padre quiere que te reúnas con él y con Masen en su despacho a las nueve. Quiere que acabes tu reunión de marketing a tiempo. Ha dicho que es importante.

Bella suspiró y comprobó en su reloj con alivio que no iba a llegar tarde a su reunión. No quería que nadie pudiera dudar de su habilidad para desempeñar el cargo de vicepresidenta de ventas de la empresa.

—Creo que estás viendo fantasmas, Sue. Ya sabes que a mi padre le encanta organizar reuniones y que siempre le parecen importantes.

Sue movió la cabeza.

—Este caso es diferente. Edward ha llegado muy temprano esta mañana y ha ido directamente al despacho de tu padre a esperar a que llegara. La conversación que han mantenido ha sido bastante intensa y luego tu padre me ha dicho que quería reunirse contigo y con Edward. Algo se está cociendo. Algo que Edward ha puesto en marcha, no tu padre.

Bella trató de ocultar su preocupación.

—Hace un momento mi padre estaba tratando de cerrar por teléfono ese trato con el nuevo distribuidor. Seguro que tiene algo que ver con eso.

—Ya veremos. Pero me temo lo peor —dijo Sue—. Si Edward le dice a Charlie que alguien ha estado husmeando en los archivos, no sé qué pasará. Tu padre está empeñado en encontrarte un marido, alguien que se preocupe por la empresa tanto como tú y, dado lo mucho que confía en mí, me moriría si averiguara que me he entrometido en sus planes...

—Si eso llegara a suceder, yo asumiría las culpas —dijo Bella a la vez que apoyaba una mano en el hombro de la atribulada Sue. Después de veinticinco años como secretaria de Charlie, Sue conocía a los Swan mejor que nadie y, tras la muerte de la madre de Bella, acaecida diez años antes, se había volcado especialmente en ellos. Bella sabía muy bien que se quedaría desolada si Charlie averiguara que había estado maquinando algo a sus espaldas, aunque hubiera sido por una buena causa.

—Ten cuidado —la advirtió Sue.

—Lo tendré.

Con Edward Masen en la misma habitación, ¿cómo no iba a tenerlo?

—Siéntate, Bella. Edward acaba de ofrecerme una información realmente interesante.

Bella se volvió para cerrar la puerta del despacho y luego se encaminó con una sonrisa hacia el escritorio de su padre.

Edward Masen ocupaba uno de los dos sillones de cuero que había ante el escritorio, de manera que ella se sentó en el otro.

Como casi siempre que estaba cerca de aquel hombre, los nervios se apoderaron de ella. Desde que había visto _El último mohicano_, su corazón latía más rápido cada vez que veía al actor Daniel Day Lewis. El actor que interpretaba al misterioso Hawkeye en la película la había dejado sin aliento en cuanto había aparecido en pantalla.

El problema residía en que Edward Masen era una especie de Daniel Day Lewis ampliado. Tenía el mismo cobrizo y los mismos pómulos altos que tanto afectaban a las hormonas de Bella, pero era más alto, más musculoso, y el tono de su piel realzaba el color verde de sus inteligentes ojos.

A pesar de su naturaleza afable, Edward también parecía un hombre envuelto en el misterio, como el personaje que representaba Lewis en la película.

Lo único que habían logrado averiguar Sue y ella sobre él en los archivos había sido que había asistido a la universidad de Amherst y que se había licenciado con las mejores notas.

Además de eso, Bella sabía que la consideraba una niña malcriada, algo que más le valía no olvidar.

—¿De qué información se trata, papá?

Charlie hizo un gesto a Edward, que se inclinó hacia Bella en su asiento. En lugar de la mirada acusadora que Bella temía recibir, vio que sus ojos brillaban de excitación, como los de un niño a punto de revelar una sorpresa.

—La próxima semana va a tener lugar un importante congreso en Reno. ¿Has oído hablar de él?

—¿El de la Organización de Servicios Financieros Mundiales? Claro que he oído hablar de él.

—Edward y yo pensamos que ambos deberíais asistir —dijo Charlie.

¿Ambos? Lo último que esperaba Bella era salir de aquella reunión con un billete de avión para Reno y con Edward Masen como acompañante. Miró a su padre con expresión interrogante.

—Hace meses que recibimos la información sobre ese congreso. Cuando llamé me dijeron que los puestos de los expositores estaban reservados desde hacía dos años. No sé qué podríamos lograr asistiendo sin contar con uno de ellos.

—Anoche, mientras recogía mi escritorio, encontré el folleto de propaganda y decidí hacer una llamada antes de tirarlo —dijo Edward—. Averigüé que tres expositores habían cancelado su asistencia. Sé que ya es tarde para preparar las cosas, pero la empresa Acton Software se ha hecho con uno de los puestos, y ya sabes lo que eso significa.

Bella se volvió hacia su padre.

—Si nos hacemos con uno de los puestos que quedan, podemos hacer una demostración de la versión beta del software financiero de Wintersoft para hacer saber a la industria que estará lista en un par de meses. Así al menos podremos evitar que nuestros actuales clientes se cambien a Acton cuando su nuevo software salga al mercado.

Acton Software, el mayor competidor de Wintersoft, ya había empezado a tomar pedidos de su nuevo software y ofrecía grandes incentivos para que los usuarios de Wintersoft cambiaran de programa. A menos que Wintersoft demostrara a sus clientes que su programa superaba al de Acton, le esperaba una dura competencia en el futuro.

—Creo que podemos lograrlo —dijo Edward, confiado—. ¿Cómo tienes tu agenda, Bella?

—Me ocuparé de reajustar todas mis citas. No podemos pasar por alto esta oportunidad.

Asistir al congreso supondría muchas noches de trabajo a lo largo de la siguiente semana para preparar la presentación, seguidas de cinco días a solas con Edward.

Al menos no iban a ser cinco noches. Afortunadamente, podría relajarse a solas en su habitación del hotel por las noches.

—Estupendo —Charlie se levantó, fue hasta la puerta y asomó la cabeza al exterior—. ¿Puedes venir un momento, Sue?

Cuando Sue entró, Bella notó la curiosidad de Edward ante el nerviosismo de la secretaria, algo totalmente atípico en ella.

Charlie volvió a sentarse y tomó los papeles sobre el congreso que tenía en el escritorio.

—Necesito que reserves dos billetes para Reno para Bells y Edward. La próxima semana van a asistir a un congreso.

Sue tomó los papeles y los estudió mientras Charlie se dirigía a Bella y a Edward.

—Si mañana podéis entregar a Sue una lista de los medios audiovisuales que necesitaréis, ella se ocupará de hacer los arreglos necesarios.

—Ya sé que los hoteles cercanos a la sala donde va a tener lugar el congreso están ocupados —dijo Edward—, pero, ¿no crees que sería mejor que nos quedáramos en la ciudad? Aunque sea en Harrah's, o en otro hotel.

Bella se puso inmediatamente alerta. ¿Mejor que qué?

Charlie negó con firmeza.

—Sé que hay casi cuarenta y cinco minutos de Reno a mi casa, pero está totalmente equipada y ya tengo cargada en el ordenador la nueva versión del software, de manera que podréis trabajar allí perfectamente. Además, si estáis juntos no tendré que molestarme en localizaros por separado y podréis mantenerme al tanto de todo con más eficacia.

Bella parpadeó.

—¿Quieres que nos quedemos en la casa de Tahoe? —preguntó, tratando de ocultar su inquietud. Durante el día estarían muy ocupados, pero no habría mucho que hacer por las tardes. Al menos, no lo suficiente como para centrar todas sus conversaciones en los negocios.

Si Edward sospechaba que Sue y ella habían husmeado en su archivo personal, podría interrogarla sin ningún testigo. Pero aunque no fuera a hacerlo, la perspectiva de pasar cinco días con sus noches con aquel metro ochenta y cinco de músculo y ochenta kilos de peso y pura testosterona resultaba realmente inquietante.

Gracias a los esfuerzos de su padre por conseguirle un marido perfecto, Bella había aprendido hacía tiempo que necesitaba separar por completo su vida personal de su vida profesional.

Desafortunadamente, su padre no había aprendido la lección a pesar de que Mike Newton, el ex marido de Bella y antiguo chico de oro de la empresa, había tratado de robar los secretos de la compañía. Bella no pudo evitar preguntarse si su padre tendría la esperanza de que se enamorara del último vicepresidente soltero de la empresa.

—Estaréis mucho más cómodos en la casa —replicó Charlie, confirmando las sospechas de su hija—. ¿Y no me dijiste la semana pasada que debíamos refrenarnos en los gastos? Esto ahorrará a la empresa el pago de dos habitaciones en un hotel durante una semana.

—De acuerdo —concedió Bella, que no quería discutir con su padre ante Edward y Sue—. Supongo que enviaras la furgoneta a recogernos al aeropuerto para que no tengamos que alquilar un coche, ¿no?

—Por supuesto. Estoy seguro de que los Uley no tendrán ningún inconveniente en dejárosla —Charlie se refería a la pareja que se ocupaba del mantenimiento de la casa mientras él trabajaba en Chicago—. Haré que se ocupen de todo.

—Les llamaré para ponerles al tanto de los planes de Bella y Edward —dijo Sue antes de salir.

—Acton no va a saber lo que se les ha venido encima después de que hagáis la demostración de nuestro nuevo software —dijo Charlie con una sonrisa—. Tengo absoluta fe en vosotros dos.

Bella salió del despacho decidida a preparar a conciencia la presentación.

Sólo esperaba sentirse igualmente preparada cuando llegara el momento de compartir las tardes, además de las mañanas, con Edward.

Una semana con Bella Swan. A solas.

Edward cerró la puerta de su despacho y masculló una maldición. Había olvidado que Charlie poseía una magnífica casa a menos de una hora de Reno. Si hubiera sabido que insistiría en que se alojaran juntos en ella, se habría planteado la posibilidad de rechazar todo el plan.

Pero Wintersoft debía estar presente en el congreso. Había pasado gran parte del año anterior tratando de convencer a los accionistas de que la nueva versión de software iba a suponer una gran ventaja para el negocio y no podía decepcionarlos. Y nadie mejor que él podía ocuparse de conseguir potenciales clientes, con la posible excepción de Bella Swan.

Nunca había trabajado en un congreso con ella, pero sin duda debía de ser buena. De lo contrario, no habría conseguido llegar a ser vicepresidenta con tan sólo treinta y un años. Y Charlie no era el tipo de empresario capaz de ascender a un empleado suyo sin un buen motivo, aunque ese empleado fuera su hija.

A pesar de todo, tendría que mantenerla vigilada hasta asegurarse de que podía hacer el trabajo tan bien como su predecesor, Alistar.

Pero ocuparse de los aspectos profesionales de aquel viaje iba a ser el menor de sus problemas. No quería pasar toda una semana con Bella Swan. Sabía que tanto ella como Sue lo habían estado observando, y sospechaba que habían echado un vistazo a su archivo personal. No sabía por qué, pero le daba lo mismo, porque hacía tiempo que se había asegurado de que su expediente no contuviera nada importante.

Pero se temía que, durante su estancia en Reno, Bella fuera a dedicarse a obtener toda la información personal posible sobre él. Con aquellas magníficas y largas piernas a su lado todo el día y aquellos tentadores labios haciéndole preguntas cada noche durante la cena, temía llegar a olvidar su voto de mantener totalmente separados los negocios y el placer.

Por mucho que odiara admitirlo, Bella Swan tenía todo lo que él podía desear en una mujer: inteligencia, un cuerpo magnífico, ambición... y todo lo que él no podía tener. Gracias al matrimonio disfuncional de sus padres, sabía que las relaciones serias no eran para él. Y Bella llevaba impreso en su exquisito rostro que sólo le interesaban las relaciones serias.

Se pasó la mano por el pelo en un vano intento por despejar su mente. Deseo. Eso era todo. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que había besado a una mujer con un auténtico cerebro en la cabeza? O, más bien, ¿cuánto tiempo hacía que no besaba a una mujer?

Apoyó la frente contra el ventanal de su despacho y contempló la calle Milk, que se hallaba cincuenta plantas más abajo. Luego miró hacia el sur, hacia Quincy Shipyards y todo lo que había dejado atrás.

Tenía todo lo que quería en la vida, excepto a alguien con quien compartirlo. Pero era mejor así. Había trabajado demasiado para llegar donde estaba como para permitir que la soledad o el mero deseo fastidiaran las cosas. No podía permitirse el lujo de sentirse atraído por una mujer que buscaba una relación seria, lo único que él no podía ofrecer a una mujer. Y tampoco podía permitir que nadie averiguara demasiado sobre su vida personal.

Porque si Bella obtenía demasiada información sobre él, podía suponer el final de su vida profesional.

* * *

_**Hola**_

_**Se que había puesto que empezaba a subir esta historia hasta el sábado, pero que diablos , si como dicen se va acabar el mundo hoy por lo menos van a leer el primer cap.**_

_**Qué les parecio?**_

_**Esta historia la voy a subir día de pormedio. Nos leemos el domingo**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**La historia y personalidades de los personajes le pertenecen a Burnham Nicole, los nombres son de SM. Yo no gano nada**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 2**_

Los pasos de Bella resonaron en el suelo mientras avanzaba hacia el puesto en que Edward se ocupaba de los últimos preparativos. Edward se volvió a mirarla y contempló con esperanza la bolsa de plástico que llevaba en la mano.

Habían llegado hacía horas a Reno y habían ido directamente al salón a preparar el puesto.

—Esto nos permitirá mostrar la demo en la pantalla grande además de en los ordenadores —dijo Edward mientras sacaba un cable de la bolsa de plástico que le entregó Bella—. ¿Dónde lo has conseguido?

—Hay una tienda de ordenadores cerca —Bella frunció el ceño—. Aún no entiendo qué puede haber pasado con el cable que envió Sue. Vi personalmente cómo lo hacía.

—No sería de extrañar que alguien lo haya tomado «prestado» —murmuró Edward mientras se agachaba bajo la mesa para conectar el cable.

Bella trató de ignorar la magnífica visión que le ofreció de su perfecto trasero.

Mucho se temía que aquellos iban a ser los cinco días más largos de su vida.

Durante el viaje hasta Reno no le había quedado ninguna duda de que Edward se sentía tan receloso de su compañía como ella de la de él, aunque no entendía por qué. Si era por lo de su archivo personal, ojalá lo olvidara o abordara directamente el tema para poder superarlo. Por otro lado, si su recelo se debía a la misma atracción sexual que ella experimentaba cada vez que lo tenía cerca, no quería saber nada al respecto. Por muy atractivo que fuera, un romance con alguien de la empresa sólo podía suponer problemas para ella.

—Creo que ya está —dijo Edward mientras se erguía—. Pruébalo.

Bella encendió el ordenador, tecleó la clave y esperó a que apareciera en la pantalla la demo del nuevo software.

—Parece que todo va bien —murmuró—. Espero que todo siga igual mañana a las ocho de la mañana.

—Así será —dijo Edward mientras miraba a su alrededor—. Parece que somos los únicos que quedamos en el salón.

Bella asintió mientras apagaba el ordenador.

—Ahora tenemos la oportunidad de husmear en el puesto de Acton sin que nadie nos vea.

Tras echar un vistazo llegaron a la conclusión de que el puesto de Wintersoft era más práctico.

Según la experiencia de Bella, los clientes preferían obtener información sustanciosa a los alardes publicitarios superficiales.

—¿Quieres que comamos algo en Reno antes de ir a casa? —preguntó Edward—. Supongo que debe de haber algún restaurante bueno cerca.

Bella desechó de inmediato aquella posibilidad. Su restaurante favorito de la zona era demasiado romántico para la ocasión. Más le valía encarar la incomodidad del viaje hasta la casa y superar aquel día cuanto antes.

—Se está haciendo tarde —contestó—. Estoy segura de que los Uley habrán llenado la nevera. Además, con la nieve que hay será mejor que lleguemos antes de que anochezca. Así podremos descansar. Mañana hay que levantarse temprano.

Edward asintió de inmediato.

—Además, supongo que la mayoría de los restaurantes están en los casinos —dijo mientras tomaba la bolsa con los materiales para la presentación—. Vámonos.

Afortunadamente, el viaje hasta la casa no fue tan incómodo como Bella había temido. Edward nunca había estado en Reno y ella aprovechó la ocasión para ir señalándole las vistas, pero se fue poniendo más tensa según fueron acercándose a la casa. Su refugio, la casa a la que se había retirado tras su terrible divorcio, el lugar en que su padre y ella encontraron consuelo tras la muerte de la madre de Bella, de pronto dejó de parecerle un refugio. La presencia de Edward era capaz de llenar incluso la casa más grande.

—Debe de encantarte venir a este lugar —dijo Edward mientras Bella detenía el coche ante una verja y pulsaba un mando a distancia para abrirla.

—Así es. Te van a encantar las vistas. Puede verse el lago Tahoe desde casi todas las habitaciones.

—En ese caso, debe de ser espectacular.

Unos minutos después, estaban en la casa. Bella aspiró profundamente el olor a madera mezclado con el del cuero de los sofás que tantos recuerdos le producía.

—Creo que la palabra espectacular se queda corta —dijo Edward a sus espaldas.

—¿Quieres hacer el recorrido completo? —preguntó Bella con una sonrisa. Al ver que Edward también sonreía y asentía, hizo un amplio gesto con la mano—. Éste es el vestíbulo de entrada. La escalera de bajada está delante de ti. Como podrás ver, hemos entrado directamente en la segunda planta, porque la casa está construida en el lateral de una colina.

Avanzó unos pasos a su derecha y abrió una puerta, pero no pasó al interior. La idea de estar en un dormitorio con Edward en su propia casa resultaba inquietante.

—Éste va a ser tu dormitorio. Cuenta con un baño completo y el armario de las medicinas está lleno por si necesitas algo. También hay una bata colgada detrás de la puerta.

Edward entró en la habitación y dejó la maleta. Tras mirar a su alrededor, se asomó al baño.

—Mejor que el Ritz —dijo antes de reunirse con Bella en la entrada.

—Ése es mi dormitorio —Bella señaló una puerta que había en el lado opuesto del pasillo. Antes de que pudiera impedirlo, Edward tomó su maleta y entró en la habitación.

Ella permaneció en el umbral de la puerta.

—Es igual que la tuya. El resto de la casa está abajo —señaló las escaleras.

Cuando llegaron a la planta baja, Edward contempló con admiración la chimenea que se hallaba en el centro de la planta. Tras ella se alzaban unos ventanales que llegaban del suelo al techo desde los que se divisaba una vista espectacular del lago Tahoe. A su izquierda estaba la cocina, separada de la zona de comedor por una larga encimera de granito beige. Una puerta de cristal cercana a la mesa daba a una gran terraza.

—El arquitecto que contrató tu padre debía de ser un tipo brillante —dijo Edward—. Tal y como está situada la casa en el lateral de la colina, uno tiene la sensación de encontrarse al aire libre... pero sin el frío.

A su derecha, cinco escalones llevaban a la sala de estar, en la que, además de dos grandes sofás de cuero y varios sillones, había un piano de cola con varias fotos familiares encima. En un extremo había un potente ordenador totalmente equipado.

—Ahora entiendo por qué insistió tu padre en que viniéramos aquí. Nunca habríamos conseguido un equipo así en un hotel.

Bella ignoró el equipo electrónico. Sabía que sólo era una excusa de su padre para enviarlos allí.

—Mi padre no sugiere nada sin pensárselo mucho antes.

Edward alzó una ceja.

—Espero que eso signifique que ha animado a los vecinos a dejar algo en la nevera. No hemos comido nada desde que nos han dado ese sandwich de plástico en el avión.

Conociendo a su padre, Bella temía que hubiera pedido a los Uley que les dejaran una sugerente botella de champán con una caja de bombones para darles la bienvenida. Se acercó a la nevera y la abrió.

—La señora Uley, nuestra vecina más cercana, ha dejado un recipiente con salsa boloñesa. También ha dejado un guiso —sobre la tapa de la cacerola había una nota que Bella leyó rápidamente—. Dice que se suponía que sólo debía comprar provisiones, pero que no ha podido resistir la tentación de dejarnos algo de comida «auténtica».

—¿Ella se ocupa de este lugar mientras estáis en Chicago? —preguntó Edward.

—Sí. Es una mujer estupenda, y su marido también.

Bella ignoró la botella de Pinot Grigio que había en la nevera, el vino favorito de su padre, y ofreció a Edward un refresco.

—¿Calentamos el guiso? —preguntó él.

—Será mejor que lo reservemos para mañana, después de pasar el día en el congreso. Pero si quieres, puedo preparar unos espaguetis para tomarlos con la salsa de la señora Uley.

—¿Vas a cocinar mientras estemos aquí?

—Desde luego. Y tú también —Bella señaló una barra de pan que se hallaba sobre la encimera en una bolsa de papel—. ¿Puedes ocuparte de cortarlo y de aderezarlo con ajo?

Mientras preparaba los espaguetis, Bella se preguntó durante cuánto tiempo iba a poder mantener la conversación centrada en temas superficiales y al margen de Wintersoft... y de los archivos secretos a los que habían accedido Sue y ella.

Pero Edward le ahorró las molestias.

—Debes de haber tenido una vida familiar magnífica mientras vivías aquí —comentó mientras agarraba un cuchillo.

Bella creyó captar cierto tono nostálgico en su voz.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Supongo que tu padre no habría construido esta casa si no hubiera tenido intención de pasar mucho tiempo en ella con su familia. Sólo hay dos dormitorios y no es el típico refugio alpino diseñado para que duerma en él la mayor cantidad de gente posible. Las fotos familiares que hay sobre el piano también son reveladoras. Tuviste mucha suerte —añadió Edward mientras miraba las fotos. Su tono fue ligero al hablar, pero su mirada contenía una inconfundible frialdad.

Bella sintió la necesidad de explicarse.

—Cuando yo era pequeña, mi padre trabajaba como inversor. Incluso durante nuestras vacaciones en Cape Code los clientes no dejaban de darle la lata y tenía que volver cada dos por tres a Chicago. Pero en una ocasión vinimos aquí y sus clientes parecieron darse cuenta de que no podía volver a la oficina así como así. No recibimos ni una llamada. Por eso decidió construir aquí esta casa para pasar las vacaciones. Pasábamos aquí las navidades y una semana en verano, aparte de las vacaciones improvisadas —Bella no pudo evitar sonreír—. Por supuesto, mi padre hizo instalar todo lo necesario para mantenerse en contacto con su trabajo. No puede vivir sin sus artilugios.

Edward había sacado de la nevera la crema de ajo y empezó a extenderla en las rebanadas de pan. Cuando terminó, hizo un gesto a Bella para que le abriera el horno.

—Ahí va el famoso pan de ajo de mi madre. Que no se diga que una irlandesa no puede preparar comida italiana. O enseñar a su hijo a hacerlo.

Bella se apoyó contra el borde de la encimera, sorprendida. Desde que conocía a Edward, no recordaba haberle escuchado nunca mencionar a su familia.

—¿Mantienes una relación cercana con tu madre?

Edward se encogió de hombros mientras se lavaba las manos.

—Ahora vive en Florida.

—¿Y mientras crecías?

—Elizabeth era estupenda. Sue me ha dicho que tu madre también lo era, por cierto. Una mujer con mucha clase.

—Lo era —aunque ya hacía diez años que su madre había muerto, Bella la echaba terriblemente de menos a diario. Al darse cuenta de que Edward había cambiado sutilmente de tema, preguntó—: ¿Y tu padre?

—Murió hace años.

—Oh. Lo siento.

—No pasa nada —Edward señaló el fogón—. El agua está hirviendo.

Bella introdujo los espaguetis en el recipiente. Sabía captar una indirecta cuando la escuchaba, y era obvio que Edward no quería hablar de su pasado. Pero no pudo evitar que se despertara su curiosidad. Parecía evidente que Edward se llevaba bien con su madre, pero debía de haber tenido problemas con su padre.

Eso podía entenderlo. Observó a Edward mientras él tomaba el vaso favorito de su padre entre otra docena de vasos y se servía el refresco en él. Imaginó la sonrisa de su padre si lo hubiera visto. Bella sabía que su padre la adoraba, pero siempre había querido un hijo. Alguien como Edward, que algún día podría dirigir la empresa. Aquél era el principal motivo por el que la había animado a casarse con Michael Newton. Mike había sido su favorito en Wintersoft, y siempre había hablado de él como del empleado ideal. Era obvio que su padre no pensaba en ella como posible presidenta de la empresa, de manera que la había animado a casarse con un hombre al que pudiera tratar como a un hijo y que con el tiempo pudiera ocupar su puesto.

Mientras removía los espaguetis, Bella se preguntó si Edward habría deducido ya aquella faceta de la personalidad de su padre. Después de todo, Edward ya trabajaba en Wintersoft cuando ella se casó y divorció de Mike Newton. Y Edward había estado implicado en las investigaciones que habían tenido lugar un mes antes, cuando se había descubierto que había logrado entrar en los archivos del nuevo programa de Wintersoft con la intención de vender la información a la competencia para vengarse de Bella y de la empresa.

Miró de reojo a Edward. ¿Habría llegado a dudar de su profesionalidad debido a lo sucedido con Mike? ¿Pensaría que los esfuerzos de su padre por casarla significaban que no era la persona adecuada para dirigir algún día la compañía, y menos aún para ocuparse del congreso que comenzaba al día siguiente?

—Tal vez deberíamos hablar de lo que tenemos que hacer mañana —dijo mientras sacaba el pan del horno.

—Pensaba que ya habíamos hablado de todo lo necesario en el avión. A menos que me haya perdido algo, claro.

—No te has perdido nada, pero acabo de recordar algo. ¿Conoces a Tyler Crowley?

—He oído hablar de él.

—Mientras dormitabas en el avión he leído un artículo sobre él en una revista financiera. Parece que va a dirigir las oficinas de ABG en Nueva York, de manera que es muy probable que asista al congreso.

—ABG utiliza el software de Acton —Edward agarró el plato de espaguetis que le alcanzó Bella y lo llevó a la mesa junto con el pan—. ¿Crees que estaría dispuesto a cambiar?

—Probablemente. El año pasado, mientras visitaba nuestras oficinas en Londres, tuve oportunidad de verme con él. Dijo que ABG estaba satisfecho con Acton, pero me dio la impresión de que había algún problema. Si aparece por el congreso, debemos asegurarnos de que eche un vistazo a nuestro nuevo software. Si le gusta y su relación con Acton no es buena, tiene la influencia necesaria para cambiar a Wintersoft.

Se sentaron a la mesa mientras los últimos rayos de sol iluminaban el lago.

—Hacernos con ABG como cliente sería increíble —dijo Edward, que un instante después preguntó—: ¿Qué aspecto tiene Crowley?

—Es alto, más o menos un metro ochenta, castaño, atractivo y viste muy bien. Debe de tener cerca de cuarenta años. Con su altura y su aspecto lo localizaremos enseguida.

Bella captó una extraña expresión en el rostro de Edward. ¿Habría cometido un error al mencionar el buen aspecto de Crowley?

—De acuerdo —dijo Edward—. Si lo veo lo llevaré a nuestro puesto para hacerle una demostración del software.

—Ya que yo lo conozco, puede que se sienta más cómodo conmigo. Necesitamos contar con todas las ventajas que podamos.

—Supongo que tienes razón.

Bella bajó la mirada hacia sus espaguetis. El tono de Edward no había parecido especialmente confiado. ¿Pensaría que le gustaba Tyler? ¿O que carecía de la experiencia necesaria para cerrar un trato con un conocido hombre de negocios?

En cualquier caso, no le agradaba su actitud. Pero ya que no había dicho nada ofensivo, decidió pasar por alto su comentario. Desde el desastre con Mike, estaba especialmente sensible a cómo la veían los demás dentro de la empresa.

Si Tyler Crowley se presentaba en el congreso, debía hacer todo lo posible por convencerlo para que se cambiara a Wintersoft. Como directora de las ventas globales de la empresa iba a tener que ocuparse cada vez más de aquella clase de congresos, y no estaba dispuesta a permitir que Edward Masen creyera que había obtenido su puesto por ser la hija de su padre. O la ex esposa de Michael Newton.

Hola

El siguiente cap lo subo martes, escribiria más de no ser que me muero de sueño. Acostarse a las 4:30 y despertar a las 7:30 NO es bueno, pero no podía parar de leer. Gracias por sus reviews


	3. Chapter 3

_****__**La historia y personalidades de los personajes le pertenecen a Burnham Nicole, los nombres son de SM. Yo no gano nada**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 3**_

Edward trató de no mirar su reloj mientras esperaba a que se abrieran las puertas del salón en que estaba a punto de inaugurarse el congreso. En cualquier momento, los asistentes comenzarían a entrar en oleadas.

Una descarga de adrenalina recorrió sus venas cuando pulsó la tecla del ordenador que hizo que la demo de Wintersoft apareciera en las pantallas. Aquélla era la mejor parte de su trabajo: la anticipación de atrapar a un posible cliente y hacerle ver que su producto era el mejor del mercado.

Sin embargo, aquel día había un toque de inquietud mezclado con la excitación. Estaba acostumbrado a contar con Alistar McGregor en el puesto, un tipo robusto de un metro setenta y cinco.

Respiró profundamente mientras ignoraba a propósito a Bella, que estaba a su derecha organizando los materiales con el logotipo de Wintersoft. Cada vez que se movía enseñaba las piernas, cuya perfección quedaba acentuada por la falda negra y corta que había elegido ponerse aquel día.

¿Por qué no habría elegido unos pantalones?

¿Y por qué se sentía él tentado por la hija de su jefe?

Se había pasado la vida manteniendo los negocios y el placer separados. Muy separados. No salía con mujeres que buscaran algo duradero y profundo y sus relaciones no duraban lo suficiente como para que alguna de ellas empezara a hacer preguntas sobre su pasado.

Hasta el momento le había funcionado, y había disfrutado saliendo con mujeres muy guapas... al menos hasta hacía ocho meses. Uno de sus compañeros de estudios en Amherst, actual director de la revista _Chicago Magazine_ y con el que había coincidido en un par de ocasiones con dos mujeres distintas, había decidido incluirlo con el número doce en la lista que publicaba la revista de los solteros más cotizados de Chicago, lo que lo había convertido en el centro de cotilleo de la oficina.

Salir por ahí con mujeres guapas perdió su encanto en cuanto se dio cuenta de que hacerlo podía poner en peligro su carrera.

Desde entonces, se había mantenido lo suficientemente ocupado con su trabajo como para no echar de menos aquellas salidas. La única que había tenido desde la aparición del artículo fue para acudir a una cena en casa de Charlie, donde se sintió obligado a asistir acompañado. E incluso aquello salió mal. Invitó a una modelo que sabía que sólo iba a estar en la ciudad temporalmente y sólo necesitó un rato para darse cuenta de que era una mujer totalmente insulsa y malcriada en exceso por sus riquísimos padres. Incluso Charlie bromeó sobre ello más tarde, en su despacho. Edward le hizo saber enseguida que no iba en serio con aquella «niña malcriada». Pero aquello le hizo preguntarse qué pensaría Charlie al respecto, sobre todo después de haber visto un ejemplar de la revista _Chicago Magazine_ sobre la mesa de su despacho.

Pero haber compartido una tranquila cena con Bella la noche anterior, haber visto la casa en que solía ir de vacaciones y sus fotos familiares, le había hecho comprender el vacío que aquel artículo, y su preocupación por mantener en privado su pasado, habían llevado a su vida.

Mantuvo la mirada apartada de ella. ¿A quién trataba de engañar? Aunque lograra disfrutar de nuevo de una cita, nunca podría llegar a tener una vida familiar idílica, con hijos y una esposa cariñosa.

Maldijo a su padre, responsable de haber estropeado las cosas para él. Primero cuando era un niño, y también después, incluso después de muerto. Por mucho que trabajara en Wintersoft para conseguir cierta seguridad económica, por muchas mujeres maravillosas que llegara a conocer, todo podía irse al traste en un instante si alguien llegara a descubrir la verdad sobre Edward Masen Senior.

Si no lo hacía él mismo siguiendo los pasos de su padre.

Cerró los ojos un instante y sintió una oleada de celos al comparar su infancia con la de Bella. Al principio, se había preguntado en más de una ocasión si sólo sería una niña mimada y malcriada por su padre, pero no tardó en comprender que no era así. Había sido una hija amada y protegida, algo que su madre también habría hecho con él si su padre no los hubiera obligado a verse reducidos a la pobreza.

—¿Tienes la carpeta de Metrogroup? —preguntó Bella, distrayendo a Edward de aquellos desagradables pensamientos sobre su padre.

—Está en mi maletín. Sácalo tú misma. Tiene la tapa azul.

Bella así lo hizo, revisó rápidamente la información y volvió a guardar la carpeta justo cuando la primera oleada de visitantes irrumpía en el salón. Unos instantes después, ambos localizaron a uno de los especialistas en tecnología de Metrogroup.

—Creo que lo conozco. Se llama Felix, ¿no? —murmuró Edward.

—Felix Morgan—dijo Bella mientras el hombre se acercaba a su puesto—. El año pasado se puso en contacto con nuestro servicio de ayuda telefónica en un par de ocasiones y sus problemas quedaron resueltos rápidamente. Deberíamos lograr que siga con nosotros en lugar de marcharse con Acton. Oh, y mañana es su cumpleaños.

Edward no ocultó su asombro cuando miró a Bella.

—¿Todo eso aparece en el informe?

—Lo puse al día antes de salir de viaje.

—Estoy impresionado —murmuró Edward un instante antes de ofrecer su mano a Felix Morgan—.Felix, soy Edward Masen. Creo que nos conocimos el año pasado.

El hombre le estrechó la mano con fuerza.

—Edward Masen, por supuesto. Me alegra ver que Wintersoft está en el congreso.

Tras presentarle a Bella, Edward se centró en exponer las ventajas del nuevo software de Wintersoft, intercalando su exposición con algunos comentarios más personales.

Entretanto, Bella volvió su atención hacia los visitantes que se habían detenido ante el puesto para ver la demostración del nuevo software en la pantalla grande. Los animó a hacer preguntas y al cabo de un par de horas había logrado un nuevo cliente y había convencido a otros tres antiguos clientes para que siguieran con ellos en lugar de cambiarse a Acton.

Su estómago acababa de empezar a protestar a causa de la sensación de hambre cuando localizó una cabeza castaña entre la multitud que avanzaba hacia allí.

—Me alegra verte de nuevo —dijo con una sonrisa cuando el dueño de la cabeza se detuvo ante el puesto—. Me he enterado de que ya estás trabajando en Nueva York. ¡Felicidades!

—Gracias, Bella —dijo Tyler con un marcado acento británico—. Yo también me alegro mucho de volver a verte. Disfruté mucho de nuestro encuentro en Londres.

Bella trató de no ruborizarse. Algo en el tono de Tyler le hizo comprender que se alegraba realmente de verla.

—Espero que el hecho de que hayas venido hasta mi puesto signifique que has estado pensando en la posibilidad de que ABG trabaje con nosotros.

Tyler tomó uno de los folletos que había en el mostrador.

—Eso depende de lo convincente que resultes —tras echar un vistazo al folleto, añadió—: Pero, mirando esto, reconozco que la idea es tentadora. Todo lo que hay en el puesto resulta tentador.

Bella sacó a relucir su sonrisa más profesional.

—No logré tentarte para que dejaras a Acton en nuestro encuentro en Londres, pero tengo la impresión de que cuando pruebes nuestro nuevo software querrás que ABG trabaje con nosotros. ¿Quieres que te haga una demostración?

Edward estaba hablando en aquellos momentos con el representante de uno de los clientes de Wintersoft, de manera que el ordenador principal estaba libre. Sin embargo, en cuanto Tyler entró en el puesto, Bella notó que Edward volvía la mirada hacia ellos. Estaba escuchando al hombre que tenía delante, pero era evidente que estaba igualmente interesado en lo que ella estaba haciendo.

¿Pero qué más daba que quisiera ocuparse personalmente de Tyler?, se dijo Bella. Ella estaba haciendo un buen trabajo y, si conseguía captar a ABG como cliente de Wintersoft, tanto Edward como el resto de la empresa tendrían que acabar reconociendo que ocupaba el puesto que ocupaba por méritos propios.

—Es realmente fantástico —dijo Tyler cuando acabó de ver la demostración del nuevo software—. ¿Y dices que tendríamos acceso durante las veinticuatro horas del día a vuestro servicio técnico?

—Veinticuatro horas al día, siete días a la semana. Pero esperamos que no lo necesites. Metrogroup utiliza hace tiempo nuestro software y el año pasado sólo necesitaron llamar a nuestro servicio técnico en un par de ocasiones. No voy a preguntarte cuántas veces tuvieron que hablar vuestros expertos con el servicio técnico de Acton, pero apostaría cualquier cosa a que fueron más de dos. Tyler alzó una ceja.

—¿Sólo dos veces? Eso es asombroso.

Bella trató de no mostrar su euforia.

—Felix Morgan, de Metrogroup, ha venido al congreso. Pregúntale a él si quieres. O, si ha venido alguno de vuestros expertos en tecnología, envíamelo para que trate de hacer fallar el programa. No lo logrará.

Tyler se rió.

—Veo que estás muy segura de ti misma, pero lo cierto es que no estoy convencido de que la nueva versión del software de Acton ofrezca tantas ventajas como la vuestra. Pero la decisión de cambiar no depende sólo de mí, por supuesto. La semana que viene tengo una reunión con la junta directiva de ABG en Londres. Dame toda la información que tengas y me ocuparé de recomendar el cambio.

—Eso sería magnífico, Tyler —dijo Bella, tratando de que no se notara su excitación. Su padre se quedaría encantado si lograba captar a ABG como cliente—. Te enviaré todo en cuanto vuelva a Chicago para que tengas tiempo de examinarlo antes de tu reunión, y si surge cualquier duda no dejes de llamarme.

—Eso estaría muy bien, gracias —dijo Tyler con una sonrisa—. Oh, y casi olvido mencionar, que voy a pasar tres días en Chicago después de asistir a la reunión en Londres. Tengo que reunirme con los representantes de algunas de las compañías que financia ABG en Massachussets. Si estás libre, ¿qué te parece si quedamos a cenar una noche? Así podré informarte de cómo ha ido la reunión y tendré la oportunidad de que me enseñes la ciudad.

Bella se preguntó si le estaba pidiendo una cita o si sólo estaba siendo amable.

—Estaré allí, así que no creo que haya problema. Llámame cuando tengas organizada tu agenda y haré que mi secretaria lo arregle.

—Ya estoy deseando estar de vuelta.

Tras hacer un breve asentimiento de cabeza en dirección a Edward, Tyler saludó con la mano a un especialista en tecnología que pasaba por allí y se alejó con él entre la multitud.

Un instante después, Edward se acercó a Bella.

—Parece que todo ha ido bien. Buen trabajo.

—Creo que lo hemos conseguido —dijo Bella, sonriente—. ¿Le has oído decir que va a recomendarnos ante la junta directiva de ABG en Londres?

Edward asintió, pero tenía la misma expresión extraña que Bella había captado en su rostro la noche anterior, cuando había sugerido que debía ser ella quien hablara con Tyler.

—Sí, lo he oído. Es magnífico.

—Parece que a ti tampoco te ha ido mal con Felix Morgan —dijo Bella tras decidir que tal vez sería mejor no hablar más de Tyler Crowley—. ¿Y qué tal te ha ido con el tipo de Outland Systems? ¿Le has hablado sobre nuestro acuerdo?

—Parece que todo va sobre ruedas.

—Mi padre se alegrará de oír eso. Quiere que todo esté perfectamente organizado antes de que el nuevo software salga al mercado.

Edward aseguró que así sería y a continuación se volvió bruscamente hacia el público.

Bella tuvo la impresión de haber hecho algo mal, aunque no sabía de qué podía tratarse. Pero ya que no le iba a quedar otro remedio que seguir trabajando con Edward durante mucho tiempo en toda aquella clase de congresos, tenía que averiguar de qué se trataba.

Por absurdo que fuera, la opinión que Edward pudiera tener sobre ella le importaba mucho.

Bella pisó el acelerador a fondo para sumergirse en el tráfico. Edward alzó el bolígrafo que sostenía y se volvió a mirarla.

—Es difícil tomar notas si conduces así.

—¿Quieres conducir tú?

—Si lo hago no podría tomar notas.

Al ver que Bella no respondía, Edward dejó a un lado la carpeta de Outland Systems.

—Hoy has hecho un trabajo magnífico —dijo, con la esperanza de mejorar el humor de Bella.

—Supongo que no ha estado mal para ser una «niña malcriada».

Edward pensó que no había oído bien.

—¿Qué?

—He estado pensando en ello todo el día. Anoche me pareció que te molestaste cuando te dije que quería hablar con Tyler Crowley. Y hoy, después de que prácticamente lo he captado como cliente, has puesto la misma expresión de desagrado —a pesar de su evidente enfado, Bella logró seguir hablando en tono calmado—. La única explicación que se me ocurre es que me consideras una niña mimada y malcriada que sólo ha ascendido gracias a ser la hija del dueño. Así que, haga lo que haga, nunca voy a conseguir tu respeto y no vas a querer que me ocupe de ningún cliente importante.** (nota: lo que escucho Bella esta en el epílogo de Romance en la oficina)**

—Eso no es cierto —dijo Edward, aunque tuvo que reconocer para sí que así había sido al principio. Pero Alistar, el hombre al que Bella había sustituido en el puesto de vicepresidente de ventas, se había ocupado de asegurarle que era muy competente en su trabajo. Además, todo el mundo en la empresa sabía que Charlie nunca ascendía a nadie que no lo mereciera. Al ver que Bella no decía nada, añadió—: ¿Qué te ha hecho pensar eso? Yo nunca he dicho nada parecido.

—Sí lo has dicho. Y, aunque no lo hubieras hecho, tu actitud es bastante obvia.

—¿Cuándo y a quién le he dicho yo alguna vez que eres una niña malcriada?

—A mi padre —replicó Bella de inmediato—. Me sorprende que no lo recuerdes.

Edward se relajó contra el respaldo del asiento.

—Ahora sé con certeza que tienes que estar bromeando. Si le hubiera dicho a tu padre algo así sobre ti, ya estaría despedido. ¿Te importaría decirme lo que de verdad te preocupa?

—No estoy bromeando. Iba a entrar en el despacho de mi padre cuando te oí decir que era una «niña rica y malcriada». Ésas fueron tus palabras. Entonces mi padre te dijo lo impresionado que estaba de cómo habías salido de la pobreza, creo que dijo pobreza, pero estaba demasiado distraída por tu comentario como para recordar la palabra exacta, y que creía que podrías llegar muy lejos en Wintersoft.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —Edward apoyó la cabeza contra el respaldo y puso los ojos en blanco—. Yo sí recuerdo con exactitud aquella conversación. Y te aseguro que estás equivocada. Debiste escucharla desde la mitad, porque estábamos hablando de la mujer que tuve la desgracia de elegir para que me acompañara a cenar con tu padre. Estaba avergonzado por su comportamiento y quería disculparme con tu padre. Eso era todo.

—¿No estabais hablando sobre mí? —preguntó Bella, suspicaz.

—No.

—En ese caso, y ya que he metido la pata al respecto, ¿a qué vino la expresión que pusiste anoche durante la cena?

—No recuerdo haber puesto ninguna expresión especial, pero si fue así, es evidente que voy por mal camino. No voy a poder negociar si la otra parte sabe todo el rato lo que estoy pensando.

Bella se rió al oír aquello.

—No creo que eso sea problema. Eres la clase de hombre que sabe mantener sus cartas guardadas —su tono se volvió más serio cuando añadió—: A pesar de todo, me ha dado la impresión de que querías hablar con Tyler Crowley personalmente. Y creo que no estás convencido de que haya logrado convencerlo para que se cambie a Wintersoft.

Edward suspiró.

—Tienes razón —admitió—. Pero no porque seas una niña rica malcriada.

—¿Entonces?

—Eres nueva en tu cargo, eso es todo. Me habría pasado lo mismo con cualquiera que hubiera venido por primera vez a uno de estos congresos. No podemos arriesgarnos a perder un cliente potencial tan importante como ABG.

Bella miró a Edward con expresión escéptica.

—¿Incluso a pesar de que ya me entrevisté con Tyler en Londres y logré establecer una buena línea de comunicación con él?

—Incluso a pesar de eso. Pero no es nada personal, Bella. Mi trabajo consiste en evitar cualquier posible error.

Bella tamborileó con los dedos sobre el volante.

—¿Y no podías haberme comentado eso antes, mientras lo preparábamos todo?

—Nunca estábamos a solas en la oficina, y no habría sido apropiado que te dijera en público que no te ocuparas de los clientes importantes hasta que hubiera visto cómo actuabas. ¿No estás de acuerdo? Y una vez aquí... no sé. No quería que creyeras que dudo de tu habilidad, porque no es así.

—De acuerdo —dijo Bella con un suspiro—. Debo reconocer que es lo mismo que habría hecho mi padre en tu situación. No me extraña que le gustes tanto.

Edward se encogió de hombros. A Charlie le gustaba todo el mundo hasta que le demostraban lo contrario.

—No es tu padre quien me preocupa —Edward esperó a que Bella lo mirara para continuar—. No tenía intención de entrometerme. Haces muy bien tu trabajo.

—En ese caso, siento haberme enfadado. Debería haberme dado cuenta —al cabo de un rato de silencio, Bella añadió—: ¿Qué te parece si te compenso con un buen guiso?

—¿Con los saludos de la señora Uley?

—Yo me ocuparé de calentarlo. E incluso pondré la mesa.

—¿Eso quiere decir que estoy perdonado? —preguntó Edward con una sonrisa.

—De momento —dijo Bella mientras entraban en el sendero que llevaba a la casa.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Acaso esperas que vuelva a entrometerme?

—Espero que no.

La sonrisa que Bella dedicó a Edward hizo que él se sintiera mejor de lo debido. Al margen de la atracción física que sentía por ella, había algo en Bella que lo desestabilizaba cada vez que estaban a solas.

—Pero no sé por qué dudas de que el trato con ABG vaya a salir adelante —continuó Bella—. ¿Crees que he malinterpretado el interés que ha mostrado Tyler por el nuevo software? ¿O tú habrías hecho las cosas de otro modo?

—Será mejor que hablemos de eso mientras comemos el guiso. Las charlas de negocios son más agradables con un vaso de vino en la mano, y he visto que hay una botella de Pinot Grigio en la nevera. Si a tu padre no le importa que nos la tomemos, por supuesto.

—Probablemente, nos alentaría a hacerlo —antes de que Edward pudiera preguntar a qué se refería, Bella añadió—: Para celebrarlo. A fin de cuentas, no nos han ido mal las cosas para ser el primer día, ¿no te parece?

Bella tomó un sorbo de vino mientras Edward terminaba de comer. A pesar de lo relajada que había sido la cena, sentía que algo no andaba bien. A pesar de haber sido quien había sugerido que abrieran la botella, Edward apenas había probado el vino.

—¿Tan malo está el guiso? —bromeó—. Te prometo mentir a la señora Uley si no te ha gustado.

—Estaba muy bueno.

Edward dejó el tenedor y fue a decir algo, pero Bella lo interrumpió. No quería que siguiera recurriendo a tópicos como la comida, el tiempo, o las magníficas vistas.

—Antes has dicho que debíamos hablar sobre Tyler Crowley. ¿No estás convencido de que quiera convertirse en cliente de Wintersoft?

—Creo que está interesado, pero no estoy convencido de que la cosa vaya a resultar tan fácil.

—Ha sido él quien se ha acercado a nosotros esta mañana, no al revés. Y parecía muy interesado en lo que pudiera ofrecer Wintersoft.

—Ésa es la cuestión. Sé que vas a malinterpretar esto... —Edward respiró profundamente antes de continuar—. Es cierto que Tyler se ha acercado al puesto y que parecía interesado. Pero no se ha acercado a nosotros, sino a ti. Y no creo que su principal interés residiera en el software.

—Supongo que estás bromeando —Bella no pudo ocultar por completo su indignación.

—Piensa en ello un momento. ¿Te ha pedido que salieras a cenar con él o no?

—Para cuando Tyler venga a Chicago es posible que ya tengamos el trato muy avanzado, y es normal que quiera hablar de ello conmigo. Dadas las circunstancias, me parece perfectamente normal que quiera cenar conmigo.

—A mí no me parece tan normal. No tal como lo ha hecho. Y me he fijado en detalles que tú no has podido notar. Mientras le mostrabas la demo no ha dejado de mirarte, y es obvio que está interesado.

—Creo que te has vuelto loco, pero cada uno tiene derecho a opinar lo que quiera —dijo Bella.

Mientras se levantaba y empezaba a recoger los platos, repasó mentalmente su conversación con Tyler. Tal vez había flirteado un poco con él, pero no a propósito. Simplemente se había mostrado amistosa, como lo habría hecho con cualquier posible cliente de Wintersoft.

Cuando se volvió tras dejar los platos en el fregadero, comprobó que Edward la había seguido a la cocina.

—Lo siento, Bella. Simplemente dudo que Tyler esté tan interesado en Wintersoft como lo está en ti.

—Jamás flirtearía para conseguir una venta.

—Y no lo has hecho. Precisamente por eso no quería decir nada. Sabía que si lo hacía pensarías que estaba cuestionando tu habilidad como vendedora, tu integridad, o ambas cosas. Pero lo cierto es que no has hecho nada mal. Y él tampoco —Edward dejó su vaso de vino en la encimera y sorprendió a Bella al apoyar las manos sobre sus hombros para hacerla volverse—. Eres una mujer muy atractiva, Bella. De hecho, eres preciosa. Tienes éxito en tu profesión y algún día dirigirás una empresa internacional de software muy rentable. Los hombres no van a dejar de abordarte durante el resto de tu vida, y puede que no siempre vayas a ser capaz de discernir sus verdaderas intenciones mientras tu mente está centrada en los negocios.

Como si no hubiera aprendido ya aquella lección con Mike, pensó Bella mientras trataba de ocultar la mezcla de nerviosismo y euforia que le producía sentir las manos de Edward en sus hombros, o su cercanía. Ningún hombre la había tocado desde Mike. No podía contar a Demetri Anderson, ya que ni siquiera se había sentido atraída por él; simplemente salió con él una temporada para que su padre dejara de darle la lata. Y aunque Demetri la hubiera besado hasta dejarla sin sentido, nunca habría podido compararse con la sensación de las cálidas manos de Edward sobre ella. Él podía pensar que su mente estaba siempre centrada en los negocios, pero no era precisamente así en aquellos momentos.

—Si eso es un cumplido, tienes una forma muy peculiar de hacerlos —trató de bromear—. Además, resulta difícil creerlo si a la vez piensas que estoy equivocada respecto a lo que opino sobre Tyler. Pero pienso demostrarte que no estoy equivocada con él. ABG acabará dejando Acton para trabajar con Wintersoft. Estoy segura de ello.

Bella captó un brillo de diversión en los ojos de Edward que enseguida dio paso a algo más.

—Y yo pienso demostrarte que estás equivocada. Si no respecto a Tyler, sí respecto a ti misma.

Bella iba a preguntarle a qué se refería, pero Edward se inclinó hacia ella y la besó delicadamente en los labios, dejando perfectamente claro a qué se refería.

Y si hasta entonces Bella había encontrado a Edward Masen difícil de resistir, aquel dulce beso y la promesa que contenía lograron que le resultara imposible.

* * *

_**Feliz navidad**_

_**Espero que les gustara el cap, creo que estos son los más rápidos en toda la serie el tercer cap y ya Edward esta besando a Bella. Además ya sabemos algo del pasado de Edward.  
**_

_**A los que les gusten las historias relacionadas con vampiros, les guste una Rosalie amable (para variar), una trama original y su pareja favorita es Bella y Edward. Les recomiendo que lean Tu&Yo de Full Crazy Pao **_

_**Subo el próximo el jueves**_

_**Reviews?**_


	4. Chapter 4(real)

_****__**La historia y personalidades de los personajes le pertenecen a Burnham Nicole, los nombres son de SM. Yo no gano nada**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 4**_

Edward deslizó las manos de los hombros de Bella hacia su espalda. Sabía que besarla era lo último que debería haber hecho, pero meses de celibato autoimpuesto mezclados con el delicado y bello rostro de Bella mirándolo lograron quebrar su voluntad.

¿Acaso desconocía lo perfecta que era? ¿Hasta qué punto le había hecho perder la confianza en sí misma el miserable de su ex marido?

Se permitió disfrutar un momento más del beso y luego apoyó las manos en la cintura de Bella con intención de apartarla.

Pero entonces ella le devolvió el beso. Un incontrolable deseo hizo olvidar a Edward todo pensamiento de profesionalidad mientras Bella le ofrecía su boca abierta con más pasión y delicadeza de la que jamás habría imaginado posible. Ningún hombre habría podido contenerse con una mujer como ella, y menos aún después del inconfundible murmullo de excitación que escapó de entre sus labios.

La quería en la cama, con sus piernas en torno a él... Sin poder contenerse, y a la vez que el beso se volvía más y más profundo y apasionado, deslizó una mano hasta encontrar el primer botón de la blusa de Bella. La ligera resistencia que encontró al tratar de desabrocharlo le hizo volver a la realidad.

Meterse en la cama con una compañera de trabajo que además era la hija de su jefe sólo podía tener un resultado: que lo despidieran.

Y si le desabrochaba aquel botón los desabrocharía todos.

Se obligó a pensar en su despacho en la empresa y en cuánto había tenido que trabajar para llegar donde estaba. Un instante después se apartaba de Bella con una sonrisa que esperaba que pareciera desenfadada.

—Ya está. ¿Te ha convencido? Eres atractiva. Y si yo puedo besarte así, imagina lo que estaría pasando por la cabeza de Tyler Crowley esta mañana. Más vale que no lo subestimes. Estoy seguro de que tiene segundas intenciones en lo que a ti se refiere.

—¿Es así como manejabas tus desacuerdos profesionales con Alistar McGregor? —el tono ronco de Bella hizo comprender a Edward que se sentía tan afectada como él.

Edward se rió y agradeció en silencio que le estuviera facilitando de aquel modo la retirada.

—Afortunadamente, nunca tuve que convencer a Alistar de que era atractivo.

—Sospecho que te habría dado un buen mamporro.

—Me sorprende que tú no lo hayas hecho.

En aquella ocasión, fue Bella la que se rió.

—No podía. Te necesito en el puesto junto a mí mañana.

—Deberíamos hablar de eso —dijo Edward con un desenfado que estaba muy lejos de sentir después de aquel beso—. Sólo necesito saber que vas a fiarte de mis instintos. Si Tyler pasa mañana por el puesto, creo que debería hablar yo con él. Así sabremos con certeza que está prestando atención al software.

—De acuerdo. Me fiaré de tus instintos —dijo Bella mientras empezaba a llenar el lavavajillas—. Por cierto, aún no te he dado las gracias por el modo en que me apoyaste ante Mike el mes pasado, cuando lo pillamos tratando de enviar los archivos de mi ordenador a Acton y pretendió defenderse soltando todas esas cosas desagradables sobre mí.

—Mike es un bravucón y te dijo cosas que nadie debería decir nunca a otro ser humano. No te las merecías. Sólo hice lo mismo que habría hecho por Alistar.

—Seguro —Bella golpeó desenfadadamente a Edward con un trapo de cocina y él no pudo evitar que su admiración por ella aumentara. No podía entender cómo había superado con tanta facilidad el intenso calor sexual que había generado su beso. Él había necesitado hacer acopio de toda su voluntad para conseguirlo—. Pero hablando en serio —continuó Bella—, sí me fío de tus instintos. Se te da bien conocer a la gente y sospechaste que Mike no se traía nada bueno entre manos en cuanto apareció en las oficinas el mes pasado gimoteando y quejándose de que lo habían despedido de su nueva compañía. A pesar de haber estado casada con él, yo no supe verlo. Debería haber sido la primera en sospecharlo.

—No se puede acertar en todo —dijo Edward mientras volvían al salón tras terminar de llenar el lavavajillas—. Pero hoy me he dado cuenta de que a ti también se te da bien conocer enseguida a la gente, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que eres nueva en tu puesto. No habría podido tener una conversación tan interesante para el negocio con Felix Moran si no me hubieras puesto al tanto de ciertos detalles. Y lo de saber que su cumpleaños es mañana ha sido un golpe genial —volvió la mirada hacia las fotos familiares que había sobre el piano—. Supongo que se debe a tu exquisita educación en Harvard.

Bella desestimó el comentario con un gesto de la mano y sacó del maletín que había dejado en el sofá la carpeta de Metrogroup.

—De acuerdo, ya has hablado con Felix Moran. Pero creo que he visto el nombre de Stephan James en la lista de asistentes, que también tiene mucho peso en las decisiones de la empresa relacionadas con el software. No me importaría nada ocuparme de él si tú estás ocupado con otro posible cliente, pero según las notas que tengo sobre él, se licenció en Amherst, donde estudió con una beca. Ya que tú también estudiaste becado en Amherst, supongo que lo más lógico sería que hablaras tú con él.

Edward sintió como si un fuerte puño atenazara su estómago.

—¿Cómo sabes que fui a Amherst?

Bella se encogió de hombros, pero no lo miró a los ojos.

—Creo que siempre lo he sabido. En cualquier caso, creo que deberías ser tú quien hablara con Stephan ...

—Yo nunca te he dicho que estudié en Amherst, y tampoco tengo el título colgado en mi despacho. Y tampoco he mencionado nunca que estudié becado.

—Supongo que fue Sue la que me lo dijo. Lo sabe todo sobre todo el mundo.

—Tampoco se lo he dicho nunca a Sue. Has leído mi archivo personal, ¿verdad, Bella?

Edward no necesitó que Bella respondiera. Supo al instante por la expresión de su rostro que la respuesta era afirmativa.

—Lo hiciste —dijo a la vez que movía la cabeza, y su tono dejó bien claro su enfado, o su decepción—. La última vez que acudí al departamento de recursos humanos, la secretaria no logró encontrar mi archivo y me comentó que tampoco lograba encontrar los de otros cinco empleados. Pensé que tal vez había sido Mike Newton, ya que pretendía conseguir información para Acton, pero ahora veo que no fue así.

Bella se mordió el labio inferior.

—Lo siento, Edward. Estás en lo cierto, pero no es lo que crees.

—No sólo miraste el mío, sino también los de Emmett McCarty, Jasper Whitlock, Jake Black, Carlisle Cullen y Garrett Saint Claire. El hecho de que faltara éste último fue lo que me hizo pensar que habría sido Mike, ya que Garrett es el vicepresidente del sector tecnológico de la empresa. Pero no entiendo por qué miraste los otros —Edward se levantó y fue hasta la ventana. No podía soportar ver la expresión de culpabilidad de Bella, pero tampoco podía pasar por alto lo sucedido. Debía averiguar la verdad—. ¿Por qué? —preguntó.

—No puedo decírtelo.

—¡Claro que puedes! En ese archivo está mi vida.

—Lo sé. Y no debí acceder a él —dijo Bella y, por primera vez desde que la conocía, Edward captó una expresión de temor en su mirada—. Te diré lo que puedo, pero antes tienes que hacerme una promesa.

—Nada de promesas —replicó Edward con firmeza.

Bella se cruzó de brazos y lo miró en silencio con expresión desafiante.

—¿Qué piensas de Sue Clearwater? —preguntó finalmente.

—La adoro. ¿No le sucede lo mismo a todo el mundo?

—¿Y qué piensas de mi padre?

—A él le debo mi sustento. Me ha enseñado casi todo lo que sé —Charlie había sido para Edward como un padre.

—En ese caso, si te digo lo que puedo, debes prometerme que no te vas a enfadar con Sue. Y tampoco le contarás nada a mi padre.

—Prometo no enfadarme con Sue, pero me reservo el derecho a enfadarme contigo, y también el de acudir a tu padre si pienso que puede redundar en beneficio de la empresa. Le debo mi lealtad a él, no a ti.

—De acuerdo —Bella descruzó los brazos, aunque su mirada siguió siendo cautelosa—. Sue y yo accedimos a los archivos. Tanto ella como yo tenemos derecho legal a hacerlo, así que, al menos técnicamente, no hicimos nada malo. Estábamos trabajando en un proyecto muy importante. Si pudiera explicártelo entenderías por qué lo hice.

—Pero no puedes.

—No. Si lo hiciera perjudicaría a mi padre tanto personal como profesionalmente. Y violaría la intimidad de los demás hombres cuyos archivos leí.

Edward soltó un bufido.

—Eso no tiene sentido.

—Lo sé, pero es todo lo que puedo decirte.

Edward no podía imaginar a Bella y Sue leyendo los archivos con intención de perjudicar a nadie. Y debía admitir que le aliviaba haber averiguado que no había sido Mike Newton. En su archivo no había nada incriminatorio respecto a su padre, pero Mike no era de fiar. Sin embargo, Sue sí era de fiar. Y a pesar de lo que había hecho, sabía que Bella también lo era.

—No quiero que vuelvas a mirar mi archivo personal. En ningún caso. No sin consultarme a mí antes. Tengo derecho a saber quién lo mira y por qué.

—Por eso no te preocupes. El motivo por el que accedí a tu archivo ya no existe.

—¿Sucede lo mismo con los demás?

—No puedo decirte nada más. Lo siento —Bella tragó con esfuerzo y luego señaló los papeles que había sobre la mesa—. Tenemos que echar un vistazo a eso, y rápido. Mi padre llamará en menos de media hora y, por muy bien que se te dé leerme el pensamiento, a él se le da mejor. Lo último que queremos es que piense que no nos estamos llevando bien, o que el congreso no está funcionando como esperaba. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Edward maldijo entre dientes, pero asintió.

—De acuerdo. Centrémonos en preparar lo de mañana.

Bella suspiró, aliviada.

—Gracias.

Edward se sentó y volvió a echar un vistazo al informe de Metrogroup. Cuando Bella fue a tomar de la mesa el de ABG, él la agarró por la muñeca.

—No hemos terminado de hablar de esto. Antes o después, quiero saber por qué accediste a esos archivos. Es una promesa.

¿Cómo podía haber cometido dos errores de aquel calibre en una sola hora? Bella tomó un sorbo de café mientras inspeccionaba los folletos del puesto de Wintersoft. Dado lo mal que había dormido después de lo sucedido la noche anterior, tenía la sensación de que aquél no iba a ser su último café del día. Después de tantos meses de cautela y discreción, ¿cómo era posible que hubiera metido la pata precisamente con Edward Masen? Si él decidía abordar el tema con Sue, o con su padre, la humillación de ambos sería terrible.

Afortunadamente, la conversación telefónica con su padre había ido bien. Cuando Charlie se enteró del interés que había manifestado Tyler Crowley por el nuevo software de Wintersoft, su excitación y alegría se evidenciaron en su tono.

Bella dio otro sorbo de café pensando que prefería caerle mal a Edward a que la besara. Aquél había sido su otro error.

En aquel momento, Edward, que estaba recolocando el monitor para que los potenciales clientes pudieran verlo mejor, chocó de espaldas contra ella.

—Lo siento —murmuró sin molestarse en volverse.

—No pasa nada —dijo Bella, que tampoco pensaba preocuparse por él. Aquel beso alucinante había tenido lugar la última vez que se había preocupado, y no estaba dispuesta a volver a repetir la experiencia.

Por mucho que Edward hubiera tratado de quitar importancia a lo sucedido, ella no se había dejado engañar. Nadie besaba de aquel modo sólo para probar algo relacionado con el trabajo, ni siquiera un dios del sexo como Edward Masen. Era evidente que sabía lo mismo que ella: que a pesar de su aparentemente mutua atracción, una relación entre ellos era imposible. Estaba al tanto de lo que había sucedido con Mike. Salir con ella podía significar perder su trabajo

Por deprimente que fuera aquel pensamiento, Bella estaba tan dispuesta como él a aferrarse a una excusa.

Afortunadamente, en aquel momento se abrieron las puertas del salón para dar paso al público y Felix Moran y Stephan James, de Metrogroup, fueron de los primeros en entrar. Como habían planeado, Edward se ocupó de Stephan y le hizo una demostración completa del nuevo software. Un miembro de la organización se acercó a Bella para hacerle una pregunta y a partir de aquel momento ella pudo dejar de pensar en Edward.

Pero para la hora del almuerzo el salón comenzó a despejarse. Bella acababa de despedirse de un cliente cuando notó que Edward estaba a sus espaldas. Se volvió, reacia.

—¿Qué tal te ha ido la mañana? —preguntó.

—Creo que he convencido a Stephan para que Metrogroup siga con nosotros. Y he tenido la oportunidad de hablar con el equipo de una compañía inversora que también está interesada.

Bella asintió y miró a su alrededor. La mayoría de los puestos ya estaban cerrando. Aquella tarde el salón de congresos se cerraba para que los expositores pudieran asistir a la junta general anual de la asociación.

—Supongo que tendremos que ir recogiendo —dijo.

—Sí —la expresión de Edward mostró la misma incertidumbre que sentía Bella. Al parecer, tampoco le apetecía demasiado quedarse a solas con ella.

—Aquí en Reno sólo tenemos un vehículo, así que no nos va a quedar más remedio que movernos juntos. Si quieres hacer algo por tu cuenta, puedes utilizar el coche que tiene mi padre en el garaje.

La expresión de Edward dejó bien claro que no le seducía la idea de andar deambulando por Tahoe en coche toda la tarde.

—¿Qué te parece si vamos a jugar al casino? —sugirió Bella—. Mi padre y yo solemos ir a menudo.

Edward pareció sorprendido.

—¿Tu padre y tú soléis apostar?

—Sí, pero sólo para conseguir cupones de estancia en hoteles y cosas parecidas. Creo que mi padre regaló los últimos que consiguió a Sue, que vino aquí con una amiga y lo pasó en grande.

En cuanto mencionó a Sue, Bella supo que había metido la pata de nuevo al recordar a Edward el asunto de los archivos personales.

Pero Edward se limitó a recoger los folletos y apagar el ordenador.

—Si no te importa, preferiría no ir a jugar —dijo—. Pero tampoco me apetece demasiado pasarme la tarde en casa o conduciendo el coche de tu padre —miró un momento a Bella antes de preguntar—: ¿Esquías?

—Sí.

—Stephan James me ha dicho que ayer fue a esquiar y la nieve está perfecta. Podríamos ir a Heavenly.

Bella se animó al instante ante aquella perspectiva. Mientras estuvieran esquiando no tendrían por qué hablar.

—Las pistas más rápidas están en Diamond Peak y están más cerca de casa. Además, las vistas son espectaculares. Pero podemos ir a donde quieras.

—Tú conoces mejor la zona —dijo Edward mientras guardaba la caja de los folletos bajo el mostrador—. Tendré que alquilar el equipo.

—Eso no será problema —Bella bajó la mirada hacia los pies de Edward—. ¿Qué pie calzas?

—Un cuarenta y tres.

—El mismo que mi padre. Puedes utilizar sus esquís.

Edward miró a Bella de reojo mientras se encaminaban hacia la salida.

—¿Seguro que no le importará? Hay gente muy quisquillosa respecto a su equipo.

—Mi padre no lo es.

—Espera a que deje un buen arañazo en uno de sus esquís. Seguro que cambia de opinión cuando lo vea.

Bella sonrió. A su padre no le importaría nada que Edward le destrozara los esquís si aquello significaba que iba a pasar tiempo con ella. Y ella prefería estar esquiando que pasarse la tarde metida en casa con Edward. Además, aquello les podía dar tema de conversación para el resto de su estancia en Reno.

O eso esperaba al menos.


	5. Chapter 5

_****__**La historia y personalidades de los personajes le pertenecen a Burnham Nicole, los nombres son de SM. Yo no gano nada**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 5**_

En cuanto se puso los magníficos esquís de Charlie, Edward supo que habían tomado la decisión correcta. Un poco de ejercicio haría que se le despejara la mente y le permitiría librarse de su agitación. Trabajar junto a Bella toda la mañana sólo había servido para intensificarla.

La noche anterior, de no haber sido porque Bella representaba todo lo que había jurado no permitirse, la hija del jefe, la clase de chica que quería un compromiso, tal vez se la habría llevado a la cama. Y hacerlo habría sido un error.

A pesar de todo, debía admitir que su respeto hacia ella había aumentado cuando le había pedido que no se enfadara con Sue por lo que habían hecho. Además, pensó mientras se subía la cremallera del mono, Bella no había averiguado nada que pudiera hacer salir a la luz su secreto. Al parecer, no tenía la más remota idea. El instinto le decía que no había accedido a su informe personal con una intención maliciosa. Bella no era ese tipo de persona, sino más bien al contrario. Ella fue la que se ocupó de ayudar a Alice Whitlock cuando se quedó embarazada de gemelos. También se ocupó de que Jake Black pudiera disfrutar de una luna de miel más larga con su esposa, Nessie.

Y Edward también estaba seguro de que había tenido algo que ver con el hecho de que Carlisle Cullen, el encargado del marketing global de la empresa, encontrara a su hijo unos meses atrás. Si Bella no era un ángel, no sabía quién podía serlo.

Y si no tenía sospechas sobre su pasado, ¿qué había querido averiguar leyendo su informe personal?

Esquió por delante de Bella hacia la base del telesilla mientras pensaba en diversos motivos para ello, pero no logró encontrar ninguno. ¿Por qué no se había limitado a preguntar a los empleados implicados lo que quería saber? ¿Y cuánto tiempo llevaría haciendo averiguaciones sobre ellos?

Algo debían de tener en común los seis hombres a los que había investigado, aunque no se le ocurría qué podía ser.

—¿Cuánto calentamiento necesitas? —preguntó Bella mientras se montaban en el telesilla.

—No mucho. Además, sólo contamos con algunas horas antes de que anochezca.

—Si quieres podemos lanzarnos por una de las laderas más suaves para luego subir hasta las pendientes más grandes. Pero no tenemos por qué subir hasta ésas.

—Si tú prefieres no hacerlo...

—A mí me gusta esquiar en cualquier sitio.

—A mí también —Edward no pudo reprimir una sonrisa ante el espíritu competitivo de Bella—. Podemos descender primero por una pendiente suave y luego subir a las más complicadas.

Mientras el telesilla iba tomando altura, Edward no pudo evitar mirar a Bella cuando ella cerró los ojos y aspiró con fruición el aire limpio y fresco de la montaña. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan guapa?, se preguntó y, al recordar el beso que le había dado, decidió que más le valía no seguir por aquel camino. Bella se volvió hacia él.

—¿Esquiaste mucho de joven? —preguntó.

—En realidad, no. Empecé a hacerlo de adulto —aunque hubiera querido, Edward no habría podido dedicarse a esquiar de joven. La única vez que su madre reunió algo de dinero para poder enviarlo a una excursión organizada por la iglesia a Massachussets, su padre se ocupó de utilizar el dinero para otra cosa. Como de costumbre.

—¿Tus padres esquiaban?

—No —contestó Edward y, al darse cuenta de la sequedad de su tono, señaló a un esquiador que estaba haciendo unas piruetas—. Mira a ese tipo. No lo hace mal, ¿verdad?

Bella se rió mientras alzaba las puntas de sus esquís.

—Más vale que mantengas la vista al frente. Casi hemos llegado.

En cuanto sus esquís tocaron la nieve, Bella viró a su derecha para lanzarse desde lo alto de la pendiente. Mientras la seguía, y a pesar de su firme decisión de concentrarse en otra cosa, el estómago de Edward se contrajo de deseo mientras contemplaba el ágil y sinuoso balanceo de su trasero. Aunque su enfado fuera a disiparse gracias al ejercicio, mucho se temía que iba a ser sustituido por algo aún más difícil de controlar.

Cuando llegaron de nuevo a la base del telesilla, el rostro de Bella brillaba debido al esfuerzo.

—¿Listo para lanzarte desde una pendiente más grande? —preguntó con una sonrisa radiante.

—Por mí no hay problema.

En aquella ocasión, mientras subían, no dejaron de bromear y reír, lo que alivió considerablemente el ambiente.

—Prepárate para disfrutar de una de las vistas más maravillosas de Nevada —dijo Bella cuando estaban a punto de llegar.

—¿Mejor que la que hay desde la casa?

—No puede ni compararse.

Unos minutos después, cuando alcanzaron la cima, Edward manifestó su admiración con un prolongado silbido.

El lago Tahoe se extendía ante ellos en toda su inmensidad, rodeado de montañas con las cimas cubiertas de nieve. El sol del atardecer brillaba sobre la azul y serena superficie del lago, enviando destellos de luz en todas las direcciones.

Edward no había visto nunca un agua tan azul, tan clara.

—Es precioso, ¿verdad? —dijo Bella, sonriente—. ¿No te alegras ahora de que hayamos tenido la tarde libre?

Edward no pudo evitar reír ante su tono, que dejó bien claro que Bella había tenido los mismos reparos que él ante la perspectiva de tener que pasar la tarde juntos y encerrados en la casa.

El hecho de que también hubiera reconocido la tensión reinante entre ellos hizo que se sintiera mucho más cómodo con ella. Demasiado, en realidad.

¿Cómo era posible que aquella mujer se le metiera bajo la piel con tanta facilidad?

Le devolvió la sonrisa y luego miró de nuevo hacia el lago.

—Ésta no es la mejor vista de Nevada. Tiene que ser una de las mejores del mundo.

—Estoy de acuerdo, pero sé que soy un poco parcial y no quería excederme y que pareciera que trataba de venderte las vistas —bromeó Bella.

—No hay duda de que sabes cómo vender un producto —sin pensarlo, Edward apoyó una mano sobre el brazo de Bella—. Y lo cierto es que lo sé desde hace tiempo. No debería haber puesto en duda tu habilidad para sacar adelante el trato con Tyler Crowley. ¿Me perdonas?

—Sólo si tú... —Bella se interrumpió antes de terminar lo que iba a decir—. Claro que te perdono. De hecho, ya te había perdonado.

Edward le apretó el brazo con delicadeza.

—Y yo también te perdono a ti. No volveré a preguntarte nada sobre el asunto de los archivos —antes de que Bella pudiera decir nada, Edward utilizó uno de sus esquís para quitarse el exceso de nieve de las botas y luego le guiñó un ojo—. Y ahora, veamos si vas a ser capaz de perdonarme por vencerte esquiando. Te apuesto lo que quieras a que llego antes abajo.

—¡Ni en sueños! —replicó Bella.

Pero antes de que pudiera ponerse las gafas, Edward ya se había lanzado por la pronunciada pendiente. Bella lo adelantó unos segundos después, pero él aprovechó un giro para volver a tomar la delantera, aunque las cosas volvieron a cambiar poco después.

Cuando alcanzaron una zona más llana, Bella giró de costado y casi se paró en seco. Edward se detuvo a escasos metros de ella y al hacerlo la roció de nieve.

—Muy gracioso —dijo Bella, riendo mientras respiraba agitadamente a causa del esfuerzo.

—Tenías que ganarte esa disculpa —bromeó él—. Además, ya es evidente quién es el mejor esquiador.

—Un momento...

—Yo soy más rápido, pero tú eres más hábil... así que debo aprovechar las oportunidades que surjan para rociarte de nieve... aunque sospecho que querrás vengarte.

—No lo dudes —Bella señaló con la punta del esquí un lugar que se hallaba a unos veinte metros de ellos—. ¿Ves ese hueco entre los pinos? Hay una senda que conecta esta pendiente con Battle Born. ¿Te atreves a ir por ahí?

Edward hizo una reverencia.

—Después de usted, milady.

Bella se lanzó hacia el bosque y, mientras se concentraba en alcanzar la entrada de la senda, un joven con una tabla de esquiar que pareció surgir de pronto de la nada se cruzó en su camino.

—¡Bells! —gritó Edward, sabiendo que no podía hacer nada por evitar el choque.

En el último instante, el joven la vio e hizo un giro inverosímil para evitar chocar con ella. Bella se apartó al mismo tiempo, pero al hacerlo perdió un esquí a la vez que entraba en el sendero a toda velocidad.

El pánico se apoderó de ella mientras lograba esquivar un árbol sólo para que las ramas de otro la golpearan en el rostro y le hicieran perder aún más el equilibrio.

Finalmente, el esquí que aún le quedaba dio un traspiés y Bella resbaló por el suelo a toda velocidad antes de detenerse entre dos pinos que de inmediato arrojaron su nieve sobre ella.

Se rió aliviada mientras se quitaba la nieve del rostro. Afortunadamente, el aterrizaje había sido bastante suave y no había tenido consecuencias.

—¡Bella! —la voz de Edward llegó a ella a través de los árboles. Bella rogó para que hubiera recogido su esquí.

Unos momentos después, Edward se detenía ante ella... y volvía a rociarla de nieve al frenar en seco.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó, preocupado.

—¿Acaso has decidido tomar la costumbre de rociarme de nieve cada dos por tres? —preguntó Bella mientras se erguía sobre un codo—. ¿Es ésa tu forma de regodearte?

—Temía que...

—Estoy bien. Sólo tengo un par de rozaduras, pero no es nada serio —Bella sonrió para intentar que Edward dejara de mirarla con aquella expresión de preocupación.

—A mí no me parece que estés bien —tras quitarse los guantes, Edward apoyó una mano bajo la barbilla de Bella para hacerle volver el rostro—. Tienes sangre en la mejilla. Has debido de golpearte con la rama de un árbol.

—Es sólo un roce. Y, por si te interesa saberlo, estoy más abochornada que dolorida. Se suponía que debería estar deslumbrándote con mi habilidad sobre los esquís. Ahora voy a tener que dedicarme a explicar la causa de mis rozaduras en el congreso.

—Eres deslumbrante sin necesidad de hacer nada —murmuró Edward mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

—La nieve debe de haberte cegado. ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien?

Justo cuando Bella se dio cuenta de que Edward estaba a punto de besarla, un grupo de adolescentes pasó cerca de ellos bromeando y gritando. Aquello hizo volver a Edward a la realidad y apartó la mano de inmediato.

—Supongo que deberíamos ponernos en marcha —dijo Bella mientras se ponía en pie. Miró a su alrededor en busca del esquí perdido en un esfuerzo por ocultar la inquietud que le había producido aquel casi beso—. No habrás visto por casualidad mi otro...

—He venido empujándolo con mis esquís —Edward se volvió para sacar el esquí de donde había quedado semienterrado bajo la nieve y ayudó a Bella a ponérselo.

—¿Seguimos esquiando hasta Battle Born? —preguntó ella en cuanto estuvieron de vuelta en la pista.

—Si te sientes con ánimos de seguir, por mí no hay problema —dijo Edward en tono escéptico.

—La caída no ha sido nada. En serio. Además, en cualquier caso no nos quedaría más remedio que seguir esquiando hasta el telesilla.

Siguieron esquiando sin más incidentes durante el resto de la tarde, pero el espíritu juguetón y animado que había coloreado sus dos primeros descensos no regresó, y Bella supo que se debía al beso que no había llegado a consumarse.

* * *

**_Hola_**

**_Como lo prometi ya subi los dos caps que tenía pendientes. El próximo cap lo subo el lunes_**

fan fiction (punto) n e t / s/8789264/1/Tu-Yo

Es el link para Tu&Yo, solo sustituyan el punto y junten los espacios


	6. Chapter 6

_****__****__**La historia y personalidades de los personajes le pertenecen a Burnham Nicole, los nombres son de SM. Yo no gano nada**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 6**_

En cuanto lleguemos a casa —dijo Edward mientras conducía de regreso—, voy a prepararte una taza de chocolate bien caliente. Tienes que poner ese tobillo en alto cuanto antes. Si me hubieras dicho que te lo habías torcido no te habría dejado seguir esquiando. Y ni siquiera voy a recordarte que te he ganado en los dos últimos descensos.

¿Cómo podía ser tan dulce, caballeroso y afable y, sin embargo, no revelar nunca nada sobre sí mismo?, se preguntó Bella. Era algo que la volvía loca a la vez que alimentaba su deseo, por otro lado totalmente inapropiado.

—Podemos comprar una pizza y alquilar un vídeo de camino —dijo. Una buena película evitaría que se pusieran a hablar o a pensar en lo que estaba pasando entre ellos.

—Me parece una idea perfecta —replicó Edward.

Una hora más tarde, Edward se ocupaba de sacar unos platos y unas servilletas de la cocina mientras Bella servía zumo en dos vasos en el cuarto de estar. Cuando se volvió para tomar de una mesa la película de vídeo que habían elegido, le falló el tobillo y, de no ser por Edward, que apareció providencialmente en aquel momento y la sujetó justo a tiempo, se habría caído al suelo.

—Sabía que tu tobillo estaba peor de lo que asegurabas.

—No es nada. Sólo me he tropezado. Pero gracias por sujetarme.

Edward miró a Bella atentamente mientras la ayudaba a sentarse. Luego apartó las servilletas y los platos a un lado.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Bella.

—Lo que no haces tú. Cuidarte —antes de que Bella pudiera protestar, Edward le rodeó con una mano la pantorrilla y le alzó el pie para dejarlo sobre la mesa con gran delicadeza, como si temiera que fuera a romperse.

—Edward, estoy bien...

Edward colocó un almohadón bajo el pie de Bella, le quitó el calcetín y le subió la pernera del pantalón hasta la rodilla.

—¡Edward!

Edward ignoró las protestas de Bella mientras deslizaba los dedos por su tobillo.

—¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en parecer invencible? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido—. No lo eres. Nadie lo es. Pero tú no eres capaz de permitir que nadie vea un destello de tu vulnerabilidad, ¿verdad?

—Puede que no me haya hecho daño —dijo Bella, a pesar de lo vulnerable que se sentía en aquellos momentos.

—Mentirosa.

—Estoy segura de que mi tobillo está bien. Me he caído las suficientes veces mientras esquiaba como para saber si merece la pena preocuparse. Mañana estaré perfectamente.

—No estaba hablando de tu tobillo —dijo Edward.

Bella alargó una mano para agarrar el vídeo, ansiosa por que acabara aquella conversación.

Edward se sentó en el sofá junto a ella.

—¿Es porque tu padre dirige Wintersoft? ¿Acaso temes que los demás empleados de la empresa piensen que no has conseguido el puesto que ocupas por tus propios méritos?

Bella apoyó la cabeza contra el respaldo del asiento y miró al techo.

—Estás empeñado en psicoanalizarme, ¿no?

—Aún tenemos que pasar tres días aquí juntos, y resultaría mucho más cómodo que nos dejáramos de farsas.

Bella se irguió y miró a Edward a los ojos.

—¿No te esforzarías tú más de lo normal en tu trabajo si fuera tu padre el que dirigiera la compañía?

Edward apoyó un brazo en el respaldo del sofá, detrás de ella.

—Seguro que sí. Pero es algo más que eso. Tú no bajas la guardia ni siquiera cuando estás a solas con tu padre, y sin embargo, es el hombre más amable y generoso que he conocido en mi vida. Os he visto lo suficiente en la oficina como para saberlo. ¿Por qué?

—Si te digo que tiene que ver con el asunto de los archivos personales y que no puedo hablar de ello, ¿dejarás el tema? —al ver que Edward negaba firmemente con la cabeza, añadió—: Prometiste no hacer preguntas sobre ese asunto...

—Ya deberías saber a estas alturas que jamás haría nada que pudiera perjudicar a tu padre. O a ti.

Bella volvió a apoyarse contra el respaldo a la vez que apartaba la mirada, pero al hacerlo rozó el brazo de Edward. Él dejó que cayera sobre sus hombros.

¿Cómo era posible que aquel simple contacto le nublara la mente de aquel modo?, se preguntó Bella.

—Ya estabas en la empresa durante mi matrimonio con Mike y sabes muy bien lo mal que fueron las cosas.

—Los divorcios nunca son fáciles, ni siquiera cuando llevarlos a cabo es la decisión correcta.

Bella miró a Edward sin ocultar su sorpresa.

—¿Hablas por propia experiencia?

—Dejémoslo en que mis padres deberían haberse divorciado. Y tú hiciste bien divorciándote de Mike Newton. El mes pasado, cuando fue atrapado robando secretos de la empresa, no pude evitar preguntarme cómo era posible que un miserable como él hubiera tenido la fortuna de casarse con alguien como tú.

Bella soltó un bufido.

—Por mi padre, por supuesto.

—¿Cómo?

A pesar de que Edward era todo un secreto andante, Bella supo en aquel momento que lo correcto era contarle la verdad.

—Mi padre me quiere mucho —dijo, eligiendo con sumo cuidado las palabras—. Pero por mucho que me quiera, siempre ha deseado aún más tener un hijo. Alguien con su apellido que pudiera dirigir la empresa cuando él muera. Pero mis padres tuvieron problemas de fertilidad y fueron muy afortunados de tenerme a mí.

—Me cuesta creer eso —dijo Edward—. Me refiero a lo de que tu padre hubiera querido tener un hijo.

—Él nunca lo ha expresado exactamente así, pero... —Bella se encogió de hombros—. A veces, los niños pueden intuir cosas respecto a sus padres. El sueño de mi padre era tener un hijo.

Edward asintió lentamente y esperó a que continuara.

—El mismo año que terminé mis estudios en la universidad, Mike Newton empezó a trabajar en la empresa y mi padre llegó a considerarlo en pocos meses su chico de oro. Un hombre atractivo, ambicioso, educado y sólo un par de años mayor que su hija.

—¿El hijo que nunca tuvo?

—Exacto. A mí también me pareció atractivo y muy educado, de manera que cuando mi padre me alentó a salir con él, lo hice. Y acabamos casándonos —Bella suspiró y trató de no pensar en la sensación del brazo de Edward sobre sus hombros—. Supongo que me pareció el siguiente paso lógico en mi vida. Tenía veintitrés años cuando nos comprometimos y veinticuatro cuando nos casamos. Acababa de conseguir mi primer ascenso en el departamento de ventas y todas mis amigas se estaban casando. Pero supe casi desde el principio que las cosas no saldrían bien.

Edward apoyó su mano libre sobre la que Bella tenía en su regazo. En lugar de apartarla, enlazó sus dedos con los de él.

—Pues aguantaste mucho tiempo —susurró él.

—Dieciocho meses. Los dieciocho meses más duros de mi vida. Pero no quería decepcionar a mi padre. Y tampoco quería reconocer el terrible error que había cometido.

—Supongo que Mike sabía lo que sentías.

—No estoy segura. Creo que nunca llegó a entenderme. A pesar de todo, me esforcé para que las cosas funcionaran. Pero cuando no hay nada que salvar, es imposible mantener vivo un matrimonio.

—Odio preguntarte esto, Bella, ¿pero qué tiene que ver tu matrimonio con Mike con el asunto de los archivos personales?

—Ya sabes que Sue y yo accedimos a cinco archivos más además del tuyo. Vuelve seis meses atrás. ¿Qué teníais todos vosotros en común?

—Ya me he hecho esa pregunta y no he llegado a ninguna conclusión —Edward miró atentamente el rostro de Bella, como tratando de encontrar en él la respuesta—. Todos ocupamos puestos de responsabilidad en la empresa, excepto Carlisle Cullen, que supongo que no tardará en hacerlo. Y hace seis meses, todos estábamos solteros. Pero...

Edward se quedó boquiabierto al comprender. Todos se habían casado o comprometido a lo largo de los seis meses anteriores. Todos menos él.

—Mi padre está desesperado por casarme con alguien de la empresa. Alguien a quien le apasione Wintersoft tanto como a él y que esté dispuesto a dirigirla cuando llegue la ocasión. Planeaba sugeriros que me invitarais a salir, pero yo no podía permitir que sucediera algo así. Habría resultado mortificante. Para todo el mundo.

—De manera que Sue y tú intervinisteis...

—En casi todos los casos. Con Jasper y Alice no hizo falta. Y a Carlisle sólo hubo que animarlo un poco —Bella sintió cómo se acaloraba su rostro mientras hablaba—. Sé que fue algo horrible por mi parte. Odio entrometerme en la vida personal de los demás. Hacer de casamentera no es precisamente mi estilo. Pero después de lo que pasó con Mike...

—No querías que tu padre se dedicara a hacer de casamentero contigo y decidiste ganarle por la mano. Leíste los archivos de esos seis empleados y trataste de buscar alguna mujer adecuada para cada uno de ellos de manera que estuvieran ocupados y tu padre dejara de insinuarles que salieran contigo.

Bella hizo una mueca.

—Más o menos. Lo siento, Edward. Sé que estuvo mal hecho, pero no sabía qué otra cosa hacer. El pasado septiembre, Sue oyó que mi padre le decía a mi tía que planeaba casarme cuanto antes. Traté de hablar con él de ello y hacerle ver que ya soy una mujer adulta y que puedo tomar mis propias decisiones, pero no quiso escucharme.

Edward la sorprendió con una risotada.

—Guau. Ahora empiezo a entender. ¿Fue ése el motivo por el que llevaste a Eric Yorkei al baile benéfico de la empresa el pasado septiembre?

—¡De manera que lo sabías! Noté que me mirabas de forma rara durante toda la velada.

—¿Que Eric es gay? Claro que lo sabía. No se le da nada bien ocultarlo.

Bella apoyó la cabeza contra el brazo de Edward y gimió.

—Ahora sí que estoy avergonzada.

—No lo estés. Y, por favor, dime que ése fue el motivo por el que llevaste a Demetri Anderson a la última fiesta que dio tu padre.

—Demetri no es gay.

—No, pero es un impresentable. Al menos en lo que se refiere a las mujeres. Me resultaba imposible imaginarte saliendo con él.

—Lo sé —Bella dejó escapar un prolongado suspiro—. Pero tenía que llevar a alguien y sabía que Eric acabaría delatándose. Si no hubiera llevado acompañante, mi padre se habría dedicado a arrinconar a cada soltero de la empresa. Me hubiera muerto de vergüenza si te hubiera abordado a ti, y Demetri era el único conocido disponible que habría aceptado.

Edward estrechó cariñosamente su mano.

—A veces, los padres hacen cosas que avergüenzan a sus hijos. Creo que forma parte de su trabajo como tales. Pero aprecio que estuvieras tratando de defendernos a todos del tuyo. Me temo que ninguno de nosotros habría sido capaz de decir que no —se inclinó hacia Bella hasta que sus bocas quedaron a tan sólo unos centímetros de distancia—. ¿Y con quién planeabais emparejarme tú y Sue en vuestro pequeño plan de casamenteras?

—¿Con Jane Stanton? —bromeó Bella, nerviosa, refiriéndose a una jovencita que tendría la mitad, de años que Edward y que estaba trabajando con un contrato de prácticas en la empresa. Solía pasarse el día leyendo revistas para adolescentes.

—Ya sabemos cuánto desea casarse Jane, pero, ¿no te parece que soy un poco... alto para ella?

—Sí, alto. Demasiado alto.

—Ahora en serio. ¿Con quién pensabais liarme?

—Con nadie —logró susurrar Bella—. Acabamos por renunciar en tu caso.

—¿No encontrasteis nada que os diera una pista en mi archivo?

—No. Y no lográbamos imaginar a una mujer adecuada para ti. Eres una persona muy reservada respecto a tu vida privada, Edward Masen.

—¿Y si te dijera que tú habrías sido una buena candidata?

—Te diría que he jurado no volver a salir con nadie de la empresa. Y añadiría que no sé nada sobre ti.

—En eso estás equivocada. Sabes que puedo superarte esquiando —Edward se inclinó un poco más hacia Bella y le rozó la mejilla con los labios—. Sabes que respeto tu criterio profesional. Y sabes que sé cocinar.

Bella sintió que se quedaba sin aliento mientras Edward deslizaba la boca hacia la comisura de sus labios.

—Hasta ahora sólo te he visto preparar el pan de ajo.

—Y sabes que no te di el beso de la otra noche en la cocina sólo para demostrar mi punto de vista respecto al trabajo. Y también sabes que me lo devolviste y disfrutaste más de lo que estás dispuesta a hacerme ver. Y que quieres que se repita.

Bella cerró los ojos cuando los labios de Edward se encontraron finalmente con los suyos. Una oleada de calor recorrió su cuerpo, haciendo que desaparecieran todos los dolores provocados por la caída y anulando su intención de decir que aquello no estaba bien, por muy fuerte que fuera la atracción entre ellos.

Y no había duda de lo bien que sabía besar Edward. Sin pensar, entreabrió los labios para que sus lenguas se encontraran a la vez que apoyaba las manos sobre su fuerte pecho. No se resistió cuando Edward la tumbó en el sofá, teniendo cuidado de no dañar su tobillo. Aspiró su aroma y, cuando él deslizó una mano por su costado, ella deslizó una de las suyas hasta su trasero.

Hacer el amor con aquel hombre sería un sueño.

Sin poder contenerse, Bella tiró del jersey y la camiseta de Edward para poder sentir el calor de su piel. Mientras lo acariciaba, echó la cabeza atrás y dejó que la besara en el cuello.

—Edward... —el nombre surgió de su garganta en un gemido involuntario.

Edward se quedó repentinamente quieto contra su cuello.

—¿Te están entrando dudas? —murmuró.

Bella alzó una mano y le revolvió el pelo cariñosamente.

—Esto es una tontería, y lo sabes.

A pesar de la evidente pasión de Edward, de su obvio deseo de besarla, de hacerle el amor, Bella sabía que algo le hacía contenerse. Algo que en aquellos momentos estaba olvidando, o ignorando, en el calor del momento.

Le tocaba a ella comportarse razonablemente y darle la oportunidad de replantearse las cosas antes de que perdieran la cabeza. O antes de llegar a hacer algo de lo que ambos se arrepentirían.

—¿Debo parar? —Edward alzó la cabeza lo suficiente como para que Bella percibiera un destello de duda en su mirada—. Espero que tu padre no tenga instalado un equipo de espionaje en esta casa.

—No lo tiene —contestó Bella, que a continuación, y contra toda lógica, añadió—: Y no se te ocurra parar.

* * *

_**Feliz año nuevo**_

_**Chan chan chan, ya Edward sabe la razón de ver los archivos que creen que pasara?**_

_**No tuvieron problemas en leer los caps 4 y 5?. Espero que no xq yo intente entrar al cap 4 después de eliminar la nota del viernes y solo salia la nota. Voy tomarme un tiempo antes de subir otra adaptación, por eso el último archivo que subo sera el final de esta historia (más o menos el jueves de la otra semana). Estare buscando historias que podrían interesarles. Para ustedes cuales son las mejores?**_


	7. Chapter 7

_****__**La historia y personalidades de los personajes le pertenecen a Burnham Nicole, los nombres son de SM. Yo no gano nada**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 7**_

La mirada de Edward se oscureció. Fue a preguntar a Bella si estaba segura, pero cuando ella lo silenció con un leve asentimiento de cabeza, cerró los ojos y volvió a besarla.

Cada fibra del cuerpo de Bella pareció incendiarse cuando sus labios se unieron de nuevo. Por equivocado que fuera lo que estaban haciendo, nunca se había sentido mejor.

—Mañana voy a tener muchas dificultades para mantener las manos alejadas de ti en el puesto —dijo Edward contra sus labios.

—En ese caso, tendremos que esperar al final del día —murmuró Bella a pesar de saber que estaba cometiendo un error.

Edward asintió mientras la besaba en un hombro. Luego le subió el jersey lo justo para revelar la parte inferior de su sujetador negro.

—Estuve a punto de hacer esto cuando estábamos en la cocina —admitió mientras retiraba el sujetador—. Pero sabía que si te desabrochaba la blusa no habría querido parar.

Bella contuvo el aliento cuando Edward introdujo un pezón en su cálida boca.

—Eso habría estado bien —logró decir mientras su cuerpo era recorrido por una oleada de sensaciones—, porque yo no habría querido que pararas.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se arqueó contra él. Durante su matrimonio con Mike jamás lo deseó ni la mitad de lo que deseaba a Edward en aquellos momentos. Hundió los dedos en su cobrizo pelo y lo rodeó con la pierna buena por la cadera.

Oh, sí. Podía hacer el amor con aquel hombre. Daba igual los riesgos que pudiera suponer para su corazón, o para su carrera. Por una noche de pura dicha...

El teléfono sonó en aquel momento, haciéndola volver a la realidad.

—Ignóralo —dijo Edward mientras volvía a besarla en los labios.

Bella trató de concentrarse en el beso, pero cuando el teléfono dejó de sonar, la voz de su padre resonó en el cuarto de estar a través del contestador, rompiendo el ambiente.

—Espero que os estéis divirtiendo y que no tengáis ningún problema. Estaré en mi despacho media hora más y luego tendré encendido el móvil. Llamadme en cuanto escuchéis este mensaje. Tengo cierta información respecto a los inversores que os vendrá bien para mañana.

Bella suspiró. Edward apoyó la frente contra la de ella antes de succionarle un momento el labio inferior.

Una lenta y seductora sonrisa distendió su rostro.

—¿Crees que habría llamado si hubiera sabido lo que estábamos haciendo?

—Desde luego que no. Se habría dedicado a buscar al juez más cercano para que viniera aquí de inmediato a casarnos. A fin de cuentas, estamos en Nevada, el estado de las bodas rápidas. Y mi padre es un hombre desesperado.

Edward se rió mientras se apartaba.

—Supongo que tenemos que llamarlo. Si no lo hacemos empezará a cavilar. Conoce la agenda y sabe que hace horas que hemos acabado de trabajar.

Bella asintió.

—¿Por qué no lo llamas tú? Yo me ocupo de la pizza y de poner la película —dijo, aunque habría preferido seguir con lo que estaban.

Edward le acarició la pantorrilla.

—¿Cómo está tu tobillo?

—Bien.

Edward le dedicó una última y devastadora mirada antes de levantarse para ir a llamar. Bella sonrió para sí mientras ordenaba los almohadones. Probablemente tendrían oportunidad de volver a desordenarlos más tarde. Al menos, eso esperaba.

Tal vez había cometido un error al esforzarse con tanto arrojo en que Edward no le gustara, permitiendo que su pasado afectara a lo que podía ser un excitante futuro. Era posible que Mike Newton se hubiera casado con ella por pura ambición, y que luego hubiera tratado de arruinar su carrera cuando su matrimonio fracasó, pero Edward y Mike eran hombres completamente distintos.

Tal vez, sólo tal vez, debería arriesgarse a explorar su evidente y mutua atracción. A diferencia de Mike, Edward la respetaba. La trataría como a una igual, nunca cotillearía sobre su relación y ella sabría con certeza que su interés no radicaba en que fuera la hija de Charlie Swan.

Y no podía olvidar las chispas que saltaban cada vez que lo miraba. ¿Cómo iba a compartir aquella clase de química sexual con otro hombre?

Pero tendría que asegurarse de no permitir que su padre se enterara de nada antes de estar segura de que su relación con Edward podía ser duradera.

Tras hablar con Charlie, Edward volvió al sofá cuando Bella acababa de hacer avanzar la cinta de vídeo hasta el comienzo de la película. Le dedicó una traviesa sonrisa antes de rodearla con un brazo y disponerse a ver la película con un plato de pizza en el regazo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó.

—Menos mal que Sue y tú no seguisteis adelante con vuestro plan para mí, o de lo contrario, nunca habríamos podido disfrutar de esta tarde. Habría tenido que ocultarme para evitar que Jane Stanton se empeñara en pedirme que la acompañara al baile de fin de curso —Edward soltó una carcajada—. Te imagino animándome a que respondiera a sus llamadas mientras yo simulaba estar demasiado ocupado como para responder al teléfono.

—Creo que no habría soportado torturarte de ese modo —Bella se sirvió un trozo de pizza en el plato y luego se arrimó a Edward en el sofá, de manera que sus muslos se tocaran—. Además, Jane es una de esas mujeres cuyo único deseo aparente es casarse, al menos en este momento de su vida. Con un poco de experiencia acabará dándose cuenta de lo fuerte que es por sí misma. Si te fijas en las demás parejas que juntamos Sue y yo, notarás que no había ninguna mujer desesperada en el lote.

—Por mucho que os hubierais esforzado Sue y tú para que la cosa funcionara, habría sido en vano. Hace mucho tiempo que sé que no soy un hombre apto para el matrimonio.

Bella sintió que se le encogía el corazón al oír aquello.

—Hace mucho que no disfruto de vaguear un poco y de ver una película, y mucho menos después de una magnífica tarde de esquí —continuó Edward—. Gracias, Bella.

—De nada —logró contestar ella en tono desenfadado, aunque su sueño de poder compartir un futuro con Edward, cualquier futuro, había quedado destrozado por su comentario anterior. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida?

A pesar de su experiencia con Mike, no sabía más de los hombres a los treinta y un años que Jane a los dieciocho. Claro que Edward pensaría que aquello era sólo una aventura. Había visto aquella faceta de su personalidad reflejada en las páginas de la revista _Chicago Magazine_, pero en algún momento de aquella tarde se había permitido olvidar que Edward era la clase de hombre que no permitía que nadie se acercara demasiado a él.

Tomó un bocado de pizza, pero apenas lo saboreó. Tampoco podía culpar a Edward por su actitud. Ella misma le había dicho que no estaba interesada en casarse cuando le había revelado el propósito de sus planes de casamentera. Probablemente, aquello lo había alentado a dejarse llevar por su atracción sin temor a que ella quisiera un compromiso a largo plazo con él.

Pero, en el fondo de su corazón, Bella quería casarse. Quería una casa en las afueras en lugar de su apartamento en Beacon Hill. Pero, por encima de todo, anhelaba un marido que la quisiera, alguien que la estimulara, que la inspirara, que la apoyara en su profesión... alguien al que poder amar con todo su corazón. En otras palabras, el cuento de hadas completo. Y por un momento, sólo por un momento, se había permitido creer que podría tener todo aquello con Edward.

—Te propongo un trato—dijo Edward un rato después, mientras el malo de la película se acercaba por detrás a los protagonistas, que estaban distraídos discutiendo—. Vamos a intentar no discutir estos días. Llevamos meses, si no años, midiéndonos, recelando el uno del otro, compitiendo sutilmente, cuando lo más probable es que en realidad estuviéramos tratando de negar el hecho de que nos sentimos mutuamente atraídos.

—Es cierto —admitió Bella. ¿Cuántas veces había presentado a su padre algún informe que se entrometía en el terreno de Edward sólo para demostrarle que una hija podía ser tan brillante como un hijo, y también para demostrar a Edward lo lista que era? ¿Y cuántas veces se habían quedado a trabajar hasta tarde sólo porque sabían que el otro lo estaba haciendo?

La mirada de comprensión de Edward le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber.

—Entonces, ¿formamos un equipo a partir de ahora?

Bella se volvió en el sofá y le dedicó un guiño desenfadado a la vez que le ofrecía su mano.

—Trato hecho. Formamos un equipo. Profesionalmente. Pero no personalmente. La mutua atracción que sentían, por intensa que fuera, no les garantizaba un futuro juntos. Sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta que Edward no quería un hogar ni una familia.

Bella se levantó para ir a por otro refresco, diciéndose que era una suerte que Edward hubiera hablado claro desde el principio. Cuando regresó al cuarto de estar se sentó en una silla con la excusa de su tobillo. Unos minutos después, volvió la mirada hacia Edward y vio que estaba profundamente dormido.

Tomó el mando a distancia, rebobinó la cinta y a continuación se fue rápidamente a su dormitorio. No quería que Edward se despertara y la viera llorando.

Edward miró a Bella mientras ella hablaba con el representante de una importante compañía de seguros. Sin pensarlo, deslizó la mirada desde su rostro a sus piernas, que le parecieron tan increíbles como siempre. Pero no entendía cómo lograba seguir en pie con aquellos tacones altos después de más de ocho horas de trabajo.

¿Cómo lo lograba?

A él le dolían tanto los músculos de las piernas que apenas lograba mantenerse en pie. Las agujetas habían aflorado cuarenta y ocho horas después de sus descensos por la nieve y sus muslos habían decidido manifestar oficialmente su protesta. Y todo por empeñarse en demostrar a Bella lo buen esquiador que era sin hacer antes el calentamiento adecuado.

Afortunadamente, aquello había llevado a que se entendieran mejor, algo que había quedado patente durante la rápida sesión que habían tenido en el sofá, que había hecho que su cuerpo enloqueciera, al igual que sus emociones, por mucho que odiara reconocerlo. Sus cuerpos se habían adaptado a la perfección y la instantánea química física que se había producido entre ellos lo había dejado anhelando mucho más. Nunca se había sentido tan en sintonía con otra mujer.

Cuando Bella decidió ocupar una silla para poder apoyar mejor el tobillo mientras veían la película, había temido estallar de deseo, y lo había lamentado aún más la noche siguiente, cuando, agotados tras un día demoledor en el congreso, se habían ido directamente a la cama.

A pesar de todo, y por mucho que le hubiera molestado, había estado bien que Bella se hubiera trasladado del sofá a la silla después de la llamada de Charlie, o quién sabe cómo habrían acabado las cosas. Había hablado en serio cuando había dicho que no se consideraba un hombre apto para casarse, pero si alguna vez había habido alguna mujer que le hubiera hecho reconsiderar aquello, que le hubiera hecho pensar que su matrimonio con ella podía ser mejor que el de sus padres, ésa era Isabella Swan.

Sin embargo, aquella noche las cosas serían diferentes. Al día siguiente regresaban a Chicago y, para conservar la cordura, necesitaba explorar lo que existía entre ellos antes de perder la oportunidad de hacerlo en privado. Simplemente, tendría que tener cuidado de que las cosas no se le fueran de las manos.

Aquello podía convertirse en una relación segura, controlada. Podía tener lo mejor de ambos mundos con Bella: una mujer con cerebro que además incendiaba su cuerpo y que no lo veía como un príncipe azul esperándola en el altar de la iglesia.

Volvió a centrar la atención en la pantalla del ordenador para que Bella no lo pillara mirándola y le leyera el pensamiento. Aquella mañana había acudido a la cocina descansada y sonriente, y había asegurado mientras desayunaban que su tobillo ya estaba perfectamente. Él se había excitado de inmediato al pensar dónde le gustaría ver aquel tobillo, y se había preguntado si a ella le habría pasado lo mismo.

A pesar del riesgo que podía suponer para su carrera, esperaba que hubiera sido así.

Un rato después, mientras hablaba con un cliente, Edward miró su reloj en repetidas ocasiones, impaciente por regresar a la casa cuanto antes.

—¿Estás cansado, Edward? —preguntó el cliente con el ceño fruncido.

Edward sonrió mientras pulsaba el ratón para pasar a la siguiente pantalla de la demo.

—Discúlpame, pero me temo que todo el mundo debe de estar agotado después de cuatro días de congreso.

El cliente asintió y, durante la siguiente hora y media, Edward hizo un esfuerzo por no volver a mirar a Bella. Cuando finalmente dieron las siete de la tarde y el último cliente salió del salón de congresos, se sorprendió al ver que Bella seguía pareciendo aún fresca como una rosa.

—¿Cuántas tazas de café te has tomado esta mañana? —bromeó.

—Demasiadas —contestó ella con una sonrisa a la vez que alzaba una humeante taza—.Felix Moran ha tenido el detalle de traerme el último porque sabía que esto iba a durar hoy más de lo habitual. Probablemente, voy a estar en pie toda la noche.

—Yo estoy deseando pasar un largo y agradable atardecer sentado en el sofá —dijo Edward mientras apagaba el ordenador—. O, tal vez, en el jacuzzi —añadió.

—Creo que tengo una idea mejor.

Edward trató de reprimir su inmediata excitación.

—¿Estás pensando en algo concreto?

—Sí. Pero lo primero es lo primero. Vamos a casa a llamar a mi padre para ponerle al tanto de cómo ha ido el último día. Está en Chicago y quiero ocuparme de eso antes de que se acueste o de que nosotros pongamos en marcha nuestros planes.

Edward asintió mientras se devanaba los sesos tratando de imaginar cuáles serían aquellos planes.

Bella colgó el teléfono tras hablar con su padre.

—Y ahora, ¿vas a contarme de una vez cuál es tu plan? —preguntó Edward tras ella mientras le rodeaba con un brazo la cintura.

Bella agradeció en silencio haber elaborado un plan para divertirse aquella tarde, un plan que convencería a Edward de que era la mujer relajada y divertida a la que había besado la otra noche, y que a la vez le impediría volver a besarla.

Si llegara a hacerlo sabía que perdería definitivamente el corazón. Y no quería volver a perderlo sin saber con certeza que era correspondida.

—Vamos a pasar una tarde de diversión en los casinos de Reno —dijo animadamente—. Empezaremos en el Dorado y después comeremos algo en el Roxy Bistro. Luego iremos al Silver Legacy, donde te enseñaré mis máquinas tragaperras favoritas. Mi padre y yo hemos estado aquí tantas veces que puedo decirte con exactitud qué máquinas son las mejores para ganar. Acabaremos la gira regresando al Dorado, donde se juegan las mejores partidas de dados. Aunque no participemos, es muy divertido asistir a las partidas y animar a los jugadores.

La expresión de Edward se ensombreció de inmediato y Bella supo que algo no iba bien.

—A no ser que estés demasiado cansado para salir, claro —añadió.

—No. No estoy demasiado cansado... —Edward se encogió de hombros y volvió la mirada hacia los ventanales del cuarto de estar, a pesar de que ya era de noche y no se veía nada—. ¿Qué te parece si alquilamos otra película? ¿O si damos una vuelta por la orilla del lago? No me importaría que pudiéramos disfrutar de una noche tranquila.

Bella sintió una oleada de pánico.

—¿Y si llegamos a un acuerdo? Podemos dar un paseo en coche por el lago antes de ir a Reno. Siempre hay tiempo para ver una película —dijo, nerviosa.

La expresión de Edward dejó bien claro que no tenía ninguna gana de salir, pero ambos sabían lo que pasaría si se quedaban y, una vez que empezaran, estaba segura de que no podrían parar. Si volvían a besarse, a tocarse, si tenía la oportunidad de deslizar de nuevo las manos por sus fuertes hombros, estaría perdida.

¿Y qué pasaría entonces? Edward sabía interpretarla tan bien que averiguaría sin dificultad que esperaba un compromiso por su parte. Vería sus sueños de una vida familiar, con barbacoas de fin de semana y partidos de fútbol con los niños incluidos. Eso lo espantaría, haría que su relación profesional se volviera más tensa que nunca y ella se quedaría destrozada.

Para empeorar las cosas, todo el mundo acabaría enterándose en la oficina y entonces se desataría un auténtico infierno. Casi podía oír los cotillees en los ascensores, en los servicios... Todo el respeto que tanto se había esforzado en recuperar tras su ruptura con Mike quedaría olvidado en un instante. No sólo por sus colegas, sino también por su padre, que vería confirmada su creencia de que habría necesitado un hijo, y no una hija, para dirigir la empresa cuando decidiera retirarse.

Edward se acercó a ella y alzó una mano para apartarle un mechón de la frente.

—Preferiría no ir a jugar —murmuró.

Haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo de voluntad, Bella se volvió y tomó su bolso de la mesa.

—Vamos. Te aseguro que será divertido —dijo, tratando de mostrarse animada—. La comida del Roxy es magnífica. E incluso te daré diez dólares de ventaja en las máquinas. ¿Qué puedes perder?

Ya estaba a medio camino de las escaleras cuando se dio cuenta de que Edward no se había movido. Cuando se volvió para animarlo a seguirla, enmudeció al ver la dura expresión de su mirada.

—No, gracias. No tengo ninguna gana de pasar un solo minuto en un casino lleno de humo y gente malgastando el último centavo que les queda —dijo Edward mientras empezaba a subir las escaleras—. Cuando decidas lo que quieres hacer realmente, ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

Cuando entró en su cuarto dejó la puerta entreabierta en un claro gesto de invitación, pero Bella aún no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Contempló la puerta unos momentos. Habría sido tan fácil entrar en su dormitorio, pasar una noche paradisíaca y no lamentarlo hasta su regreso a Chicago000000...

Cerró los ojos, respiró profundamente y en su mente apareció la imagen de Mike apoyado contra el marco de la puerta del despacho, diciéndole que era frígida y que para lo único que la quería era para prosperar en la empresa. Que no se merecía el respeto de sus colegas. Que no era más que una niña mimada.

Cuando abrió los ojos y miró de nuevo la puerta del dormitorio de Edward, una solitaria lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla. Se la frotó rápidamente. No estaba dispuesta a permitir que ningún hombre, ni su padre, ni Mike, ni siquiera Edward, dictaran lo que podía o no podía hacer. Estaba harta de que los hombres que había en su vida trataran de controlarla.

Tras tomar las llaves de la furgoneta, en voz lo suficientemente alta como para que Edward la oyera, dijo:

—Te dejo el coche por si luego quieres dar una vuelta.

A continuación, salió de la casa sin mirar atrás.

* * *

_**Hasta el viernes**_


	8. Chapter 8

_****__****__**La historia y personalidades de los personajes le pertenecen a Burnham Nicole, los nombres son de SM. Yo no gano nada**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 8**_

Bella llamó a una de las camareras del Dorado, pidió un vodka con tónica y recolocó su taburete frente a la máquina tragaperras. Con suerte, un poco de alcohol la ayudaría a superar lo sucedido con Edward.

¿Cómo podía ser tan cretino?

¿Y cómo culparlo si ella misma se lo había buscado?

Introdujo una moneda en la ranura de la máquina y pulsó la palanca. Las imágenes giraron hasta detenerse. Nada.

Suspiró, metió otra moneda y volvió a pulsar la palanca. En aquella ocasión recuperó lo invertido. Mientras seguía jugando, su mente se llenó de imágenes de Edward... su mano rodeándole la cintura, la invitación de su mirada, la frialdad que ésta había reflejado cuando ella le había sugerido que fueran a jugar al casino.

La camarera regresó con la bebida. Tras pagar, Bella tomó un largo trago y dejó que el líquido se deslizara por su garganta con la esperanza de que suavizara su frustración. No funcionó.

No podía creer que el enfado de Edward se hubiera debido tan sólo al hecho de que le hubiera propuesto ir a jugar. A fin de cuentas, ¿qué diferencia había entre visitar un casino y acudir a un cine y comprar palomitas y bebidas para dos? Era una forma de entretenerse, nada más.

—Hombres —murmuró para sí mientras volvía a pulsar la palanca.

Era evidente que Edward estaba acostumbrado a mujeres cuya meta principal era retenerlo en casa, donde sin duda podían disfrutar mejor que en ningún otro sitio de todo lo que tenía que ofrecer.

Gruñó y dio otro trago a su bebida.

Probablemente, lo que sucedía era que Edward no podía aceptar un no por respuesta. ¡Y eso que ella ni siquiera había dicho que no! Simplemente necesitaba un poco de espacio, pasar un rato fuera para disfrutar de su compañía manteniendo las manos quietas hasta que pudiera decidir cómo manejar el asunto. No podía volver a cometer el error que cometió con Mike Newton.

Tras terminarse el vodka y perder un par de veces más en aquella máquina, pidió un vaso de agua a la camarera y luego se dedicó a deambular por el casino.

Finalmente, se detuvo en una de las mesas en que se jugaba a los dados, y unos minutos después estaba totalmente implicada en el juego. A pesar de no estar jugando, le gustaba el ambiente que solía crearse en torno a la mesa cada vez que un jugador apostaba por un número y tiraba sus dados. Al cabo de un rato estaba animando a los jugadores junto con el resto de los curiosos. Un hombre que se hallaba junto a ella le pidió que soplara los dados para darle suerte y ella accedió. ¿Por qué no? Aquello era lo que necesitaba. Un respiro para liberarse de la tensión del trabajo, un poco de tiempo para relajarse y no hacer nada en especial. Un grupo empezó a tocar en un extremo del casino, sumándose al ambiente festivo. Si Edward no quería formar parte de aquello, allá él.

—¿Estás teniendo suerte?

La voz con acento británico que oyó a sus espaldas sonó tan suave que Bella estuvo a punto de no volverse. Cuando lo hizo, no fue capaz de ocultar su sorpresa.

—¡Tyler! ¿Aún no has vuelto a Nueva York?

—Me voy mañana a primera hora —Tyler señaló la mesa de juego—. ¿Estás ganando?

—No estoy jugando. Soy una chica de máquinas tragaperras.

—No te culpo. Nunca he llegado a entender este juego.

—Y yo que pensaba que eras un hombre de números —bromeó Bella.

La risa de Tyler sonó ronca y sexy.

—No. Me gustan más otras cosas —dijo en tono sugerente.

De manera que Edward tenía razón, pensó Bella. Tyler estaba flirteando.

—Pues aquí podrías hacer tu agosto. Nunca he visto pantalones tan cortos como los que llevan las camareras de este casino.

Justo en aquel momento, una camarera pequeña y rubia apareció junto a Tyler. El pidió un martini y Bella otro vaso de agua.

—No creo que haya otras camareras que vistan como las de aquí, desde luego —comentó Tyler cuando se fue la rubia—. Excepto tal vez en Las Vegas, otra ciudad de los Estados Unidos que aún tengo que visitar —se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar—. Pero estoy deseando verte en Chicago. Creo que la junta directiva aceptará mi recomendación.

—El tiempo lo dirá —Bella sonrió—. Creo que el cambio de software ahorrará bastante dinero a ABG, y veréis los resultados enseguida.

Tyler apoyó una mano en su hombro y la hizo volverse hacia la mesa para que pudiera seguir mirando a los jugadores.

—No hace falta que te pongas en plan vendedora conmigo, Bella. Eres una auténtica chica de empresa, ¿no?

Bella se rió cuando Tyler se inclinó sobre su hombro para ver cómo lanzaba los dados uno de los jugadores.

—Es difícil no serlo cuando tu padre es el dueño de la empresa.

—Que disfrutes de tu noche libre —dijo Tyler—. Yo planeo hacerlo, desde luego.

—Procuraré imitarte.

Edward se llevó un sobresalto al oír que la puerta se cerraba de golpe.

«¿Cuál es mi maldito problema?», se preguntó.

Maldijo en alto cuando oyó el sonido de la furgoneta alejándose.

Bella era su problema. La atracción que sentía por ella era muy intensa, a pesar de saber que nunca sería un buen marido.

¿Pero por qué tenía que empeñarse en acudir a los casinos? A él no le habría importado ir a cualquier lugar, pero no a un casino.

Pero en realidad el problema no era Bella, sino su propio pasado y los traumas que sufría a causa del matrimonio de sus padres y de la adicción de su padre.

Repitió una y otra vez las palabras que solía decirle su madre.

«Edward Masen, tú no eres tu padre».

Quería creer aquello desesperadamente. Pero en el fondo sabía que poseía el mismo empuje compulsivo y el mismo empeño en triunfar y ganar que su padre poseyó en otra época. Nunca habría llegado tan lejos como lo había hecho en Wintersoft de no ser por aquel espíritu competitivo que lo impregnaba todo.

Si se parecía a su padre en aquello, ¿qué iba a impedir que también tratara a las mujeres de su vida como si fueran un trapo? Desde luego, jamás trató a Elizabeth con el respeto que se merecía.

Pero él debía ser capaz de controlar aquel aspecto de su vida aunque su padre no lo hubiera logrado.

Siguiendo un impulso repentino, salió de su habitación, se puso el abrigo y buscó en el vestíbulo las llaves del coche de Charlie. Era posible que poseyera los mismos impulsos destructivos que su padre, pero jamás trataría a Bella con la crueldad y falta de sensibilidad que él mostró hacia su madre.

Aunque supusiera enfrentarse a un bullicioso casino con todas sus tentaciones.

Un rato después, mientras deambulaba por el Silver Legacy contemplando las hileras de jugadores frente a las máquinas, supo que había hecho lo correcto. Podía manejar la situación. Simplemente se limitaría a no pararse para mirar las máquinas, a no escuchar a los empleados que se hallaban junto a las puertas y los ascensores ofreciendo cupones para jugar gratis.

Otra frase habitual de su madre resonó en su mente. «No todos los jugadores están en bancarrota moral, Edward».

Tras deambular un rato por el casino, llegó a la conclusión de que Bella no se hallaba en aquella planta y subió a la siguiente, que conectaba a través de un puente interior con el Dorado.

Se le contrajo el estómago de deseo mientras entraba en el nuevo casino. ¿Sería posible que Bella lo deseara tanto como él a ella?

¿Podía arriesgarse a tener una auténtica relación con ella?

Contempló de nuevo las hileras de jugadores frente a sus máquinas. Un aura de excitación y diversión impregnaba el ambiente y Edward tuvo que respirar profundamente para calmar sus agitados nervios.

Sólo en una ocasión, siendo adolescente, pasó unas horas en un casino. El olor a humo y a desesperación lo abrumaron hasta el punto de que estuvo a punto de desmayarse. Tuvo que hacerse adulto para comprender la atracción del juego y para ser consciente de su propia habilidad para resistirse a ella. Si uno se acercaba al juego con la mentalidad adecuada, como hacía la mayoría de la gente, se convertía en una mera forma de entretenimiento tan sencilla como ir al cine o asistir a un partido.

No, él no era su padre. Jamás malgastaría su vida en un lugar como aquél.

Al oír de pronto la risa de Bella procedente de la zona en que estaban las mesas de dados, se volvió y se encaminó con paso ligero hacia allí.

«Que me perdone, por favor», rogó para sí. Si era así, tal vez lograrían dejar las cosas claras entre ellos de una vez por todas.

Cuando la vio, su corazón remontó el vuelo... hasta que vio una cabeza castaña justo tras ella. Bella estaba inclinada sobre la mesa de dados mientras Tyler Crowley mantenía una mano apoyada en su hombro.

—Bella.

Bella se volvió al oír la voz de Edward tras ella.

—Pensaba que estabas... —iba a decir «enfadado», pero al recordar la presencia de Tyler se corrigió—... trabajando. ¿Qué sucede?

—Nada importante. Simplemente he decidido salir a despejarme un poco —Edward miró a Tyler—. Espero que os estéis divirtiendo.

No hubo ningún matiz de celos en su tono ni en su mirada, pero Bella sintió cómo emanaban de él en oleadas. O tal vez era desaprobación. Después de lo sucedido aquella tarde, ya no estaba segura de cómo interpretar a Edward.

—Desde luego —Tyler se rió, ajeno a la tensión reinante—. Bella ha transformado veinte dólares en casi cuatrocientos.

—Pero acabo de perder cien —dijo ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Los otros trescientos están a salvo —Tyler señaló la taza de plástico en que Bella llevaba sus fichas—. Ahora tengo que irme. Mi vuelo sale muy temprano. Pero te llamaré cuando conozca mis planes para Chicago, o cuando tenga noticias de la junta directiva.

—Gracias, Tyler —dijo Bella, muy consciente de la mirada de Edward—. Me encantará volver a hablar contigo.

En cuanto Tyler se fue, Edward tomó a Bella de la mano.

—Salgamos de aquí.

—Con una condición.

Edward alzó una ceja.

—¿Qué condición?

—Creo que me debes una disculpa.

Edward sorprendió a Bella asintiendo.

—Tienes razón. Pero aquí no.

Bella asintió y lo siguió sin molestarse en ir a cambiar sus fichas. Lo haría al día siguiente, antes de ir al aeropuerto, o se las daría a su padre, que pensaba acudir a Reno en unas semanas.

Sin embargo, cuando llegaron al aparcamiento comprendió que las disculpas iban a tener que esperar. Edward había ido en el coche de Charlie, que se hallaba aparcado cerca de la furgoneta.

—¿Nos vemos en casa? —preguntó.

—¿Estás... lo suficientemente sobria como para conducir?

Bella notó el esfuerzo que le costó a Edward preguntarle aquello.

—Sólo he tomado un vodka con tónica muy ligero y luego no he bebido más que agua.

Edward asintió, aliviado.

—En ese caso, te sigo.

Para cuando llegaron a la casa, casi media hora más tarde, Bella apenas podía contener su impaciencia.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró tras ellos y se quitaron los abrigos, se volvió hacia Edward.

—¿Te importa explicarme lo que ha pasado aquí esta noche? —al ver la sombría expresión de Edward, añadió—. Prometo escucharte, sea lo que sea lo que quieras decir.

Edward volvió a tomarla de la mano y fue con ella hasta el cuarto de estar, donde se sentaron en el sofá. Bella se mordió el labio inferior, inquieta. ¿Qué tendría que decirle Edward que parecía tan serio?

¿Y sería aquélla la última vez que iba a tomarla de la mano? Miró sus dedos entrelazados mientras se acomodaban uno frente a otro en el sofá.

—No debería haber reaccionado con tanta dureza cuando has sugerido que saliéramos —dijo Edward—. Sé que la otra noche prometimos no presionar nuestros puntos débiles, pero me temo que el juego es uno de los míos. Probablemente el peor. Pero eso no podías saberlo, por supuesto. En lugar de ponerme como me he puesto, debería haberte dado alguna explicación —se inclinó y besó a Bella delicadamente en la mejilla—. Te prometo que no volverá a suceder.

—¿Por qué el juego, Edward? —preguntó ella.

Edward suspiró pesadamente mientras se apoyaba contra el respaldo del sofá.

—¿Por qué sabía que ibas a preguntar eso?

—No quiero presionar tus puntos débiles, pero lo cierto es que no tengo ni idea de lo que está pasando entre nosotros. No sé cómo llamar a esto —Bella apoyó su mano libre sobre sus dedos entrelazados y miró a Edward a los ojos—. Pero siento que debería saberlo.

Edward asintió lentamente.

—Mi padre era adicto al juego. Mi madre lo llamaba «morfina electrónica»... el impulso de meter un dólar más en la ranura de la máquina tragaperras, de jugarse el último pago de la hipoteca con la esperanza de que su caballo o su equipo de fútbol ganaran.

—Como un yonki que necesitara un pico**(**_na: según entiendo es un adicto que necesita droga_**)** —Bella comprendió al instante por qué se había alterado tanto Edward y lo profundo que debía de ser su dolor—. Sé que la gente suele tomarse a la ligera el asunto del juego, pero desde que empezamos a venir aquí, mi padre dejó bien claro que cualquiera de nosotros que fuera a entrar en un casino debía establecer unos límites antes de hacerlo. El juego puede causar muchos problemas, y no sólo al jugador, sino a toda su familia.

—Desde luego que sí.

—¿Y por qué no me lo has explicado directamente? —preguntó Bella—. Entiendo que hayas tratado de convencerme para que nos quedáramos, ¿pero por qué no me has dicho nada de esto cuando he rehusado? No es algo de lo que debas avergonzarte.

—Nunca se lo he contado a nadie —Edward se pasó una mano por el pelo y luego miró a Bella a los ojos—. Mi padre y yo éramos muy parecidos. Él era un hombre decidido y ambicioso. Nunca le dieron nada gratis. No llegó a terminar sus estudios en el instituto... Los dejó cuando tuvo que casarse con mi madre —dedicó a Bella una traviesa mirada y se señaló con un pulgar—. Eso era lo que se hacía en South Chicago en aquellos días. Consiguió un trabajo en los astilleros Shipyard y se dejó la piel trabajando para conseguir ascender. Por las noches siguió estudiando y fue ahorrando dinero para asistir a la universidad local. Todo para facilitarnos la vida a mi madre y a mí.

—Debía de quereros mucho.

—Así era. Pero una tarde, mientras revisaba el correo, encontró un cupón para una comida gratis en un nuevo casino de Connecticut. Varios de sus compañeros también los recibieron. Ya que uno de ellos iba a casarse, decidieron ir con sus cupones al casino y celebrar allí la despedida de soltero.

—¿Y así empezó todo?

Edward asintió.

—A mi padre le encantó el lugar. Le apasionó. A los pocos meses descubrió el mundo de las apuestas deportivas y el de las carreras de caballos y de galgos. El dinero que tenía ahorrado desapareció en poco tiempo, pero estaba convencido de que podría recuperarlo. De manera que siguió apostando. Y también empezó a jugar al póquer. Para empeorar las cosas, empezó a recuperar parte de lo que había perdido, de manera que empezó a apostar más y más.

—¿Qué hizo tu madre?

—Al principio, nada. Pensó que era una fase, un modo de librarse del estrés del trabajo. Pero cuando empezaron a surgir problemas para pagar la hipoteca, decidió intervenir y las cosas empezaron a ponerse más y más difíciles entre ellos. No dejaban de romper y de volver a juntarse. Incluso trataron de asistir juntos a un programa de recuperación para adictos al juego.

—¿Y sirvió de algo?

Edward negó lentamente con la cabeza y Bella supo que estaba esforzándose por alejar el pesar y la tristeza de su expresión.

—No. Murió sin llegar a superar su adicción. Yo quería a mi padre, no me malinterpretes, pero su muerte fue lo mejor que pudo pasarle a mi madre. La liberó.

—Qué triste, Edward —murmuró Bella—. ¿Y cómo está ella ahora?

—Vive en Florida y el año pasado volvió a casarse con un hombre al que admiro y que la quiere de verdad. Así que Elizabeth está bien.

—Me alegra oír eso —Bella dudó un momento y luego dijo—: Siento haberme empeñado en que fuéramos al casino, Edward. Si lo hubiera sabido...

—No quería que lo supieras. Piensa en ello, Bella. Soy muy parecido a mi padre, decidido, perseverante... demasiado parecido. Lo último que quiero es que alguien, especialmente en el trabajo, sepa que mi padre no era de fiar con el dinero. ¿Crees que si se supiera algo así me confiarían tratos de millones de dólares? —antes de que Bella pudiera decir nada, Edward se inclinó hacia ella—. No quiero probar la teoría contándoselo a la gente. Pero acudir hoy al casino ha sido una buena experiencia para mí. He comprobado por primera vez que puedo entrar en uno sin sentir el impulso incontenible de jugar a las máquinas o apostar todos mis ahorros en alguna mesa. Sé que te parecerá ridículo que me preocupe algo así, pero tendrías que estar en mi lugar para comprenderlo.

—En ese caso, y si no te parece mal, a partir de hoy evitaré sugerirte que vayamos a un casino.

Edward se rió al escuchar aquello.

—Probablemente será lo mejor. Pero quiero que sepas cuánto lamento haberte estropeado la tarde.

—En primer lugar, no me la has estropeado y, en segundo lugar, aunque así hubiera sido, yo misma me lo habría buscado por irme de aquí como lo he hecho. Tú a veces actúas por instinto por el modo en que tu padre trató a tu familia. A mí me sucede a veces lo mismo. Sé que no puedo comparar a tu padre con el mío, pero... Cada vez que un hombre trata de decirme lo que debo hacer, como hacía Mike, o como hace mi padre de vez en cuando, me altero y hago estupideces como la de hoy.

—Comprendo. No soportas que te controlen.

Bella se rió.

—Exacto. No me gusta que me controlen.

Edward alzó una mano para agarrarla por la barbilla y mirarla a los ojos.

—¿Y si un hombre te pide que lo beses? Un hombre que no se parece nada a Mike Newton y que te pide que no pienses en lo que diría tu padre, o en nada de lo que pasó con cualquier hombre que te hubiera besado antes. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

* * *

_**Hola**_

_**Qué opinan? El próximo cap lo subo el domingo, solo faltan 3 caps para que termine. Nos leemos**_

_**Reviews?**_


	9. Chapter 9

_****__**La historia y personalidades de los personajes le pertenecen a Burnham Nicole, los nombres son de SM. Yo no gano nada**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 9**_

En ese caso me lo estaría pidiendo. No me lo estaría exigiendo.

Edward se inclinó hacia Bella hasta que sus bocas quedaron a escasos centímetros.

—¿Así que no supondría un problema?

—Mmm —murmuró Bella mientras Edward alzaba la cabeza para atormentarla con un delicado beso en un párpado y luego otro en la mejilla—. ¿Estás diciendo que necesitas controlar la situación?

—¿Lo estás diciendo tú?

—Me temo que esto va a ser otra competición, ¿no? Pensaba que habíamos quedado en no presionar nuestros puntos débiles.

—En ese caso, puede que haya llegado la hora de que aprendamos a hacerlo de la manera adecuada.

Bella estaba a punto de contestar cuando Edward la silenció con un beso que alejó todo pensamiento racional de su mente. Desde el momento en que sus labios se encontraron quedó claro que quería mucho más que un simple beso de ella. Cuando la tumbó sobre el sofá, Bella lo rodeó con los brazos por la espalda. Sentir el peso de Edward sobre su cuerpo mientras seguían besándose hizo que sus hormonas se desbocaran.

Y, a juzgar por la reacción del cuerpo de Edward, a él debió de sucederle lo mismo. Ceder finalmente a lo que ambos llevaban tanto tiempo soñando hizo que cada caricia, cada beso, cada suspiro, resultara más erótico y potente de lo que habría resultado con cualquier otro.

Bella contuvo el aliento cuando Edward deslizó la mano por su costado para introducirla bajo su blusa.

—Te deseo toda, Bells —murmuró contra su boca y, cuando ella respondió profundizando su beso, deslizó la blusa hacia arriba y acarició con la mano su piel desnuda. Luego, con agonizante lentitud, bajó la cabeza para dejar un rastro de delicados besos en su estómago.

La mezcla de cosquilleo y placer que le produjo el roce de la incipiente barba de Edward contra su piel hizo que Bella dejara escapar un gemido de deleite. En algún lugar del fondo de su mente decidió que estaba dispuesta a arriesgar lo que fuera con tal de conseguir que Edward siguiera haciéndole aquello el resto de su vida.

—Tienes frío —hubo una sonrisa en el comentario susurrado de Edward, incluso mientras la besaba y deslizaba sus grandes manos por el tórax y bajo el sujetador de Bella—. Ven. Voy a calentarte.

A continuación, la tomó en brazos y la sentó en su regazo.

—Ya estabas haciendo un buen trabajo —protestó ella.

—Hay leña y periódicos junto a la chimenea. Sólo me llevará un segundo.

Unos minutos después, cuando el fuego ya caldeaba la habitación y después de que Bella colocara la pantalla ante la chimenea, Edward la apartó del hogar y la hizo tumbarse sobre la alfombra que había ante el fuego.

—¿Mejor? —preguntó.

—Infinitamente mejor —¿quién no lo habría estado, contemplando el sonriente rostro de Edward y su mirada cargada de deseo?

Ninguna de las fantasías que Bella había tenido con él, y había tenido muchas a lo largo de los años, podían compararse con la realidad.

Sin preocuparse por lo que pudiera deparar el mañana, agarró el borde del jersey negro de Edward y se lo quitó por encima de la cabeza.

Si sentir su pecho bajo las yemas de los dedos la había hecho sentirse como en el cielo, tener su piel lisa y morena ante ella la transportó directamente a otro universo.

—Eres maravilloso —susurró sin poder contenerse.

La sonrisa de Edward se ensanchó.

—Te recordaré eso la próxima vez que discutamos sobre quién debe hablar con un posible cliente —dijo, y apoyó un dedo sobre los labios de Bella antes de que pudiera contestar—. No dudes nunca de ti misma, Bella. Puede que creas que tu padre quería un hijo —añadió mientras la miraba de arriba abajo—, pero puedo decirte con total autoridad que para mí fue una suerte que tuviera una hija. Y no para casarme contigo y dirigir la compañía, como pretendía Newton. Ese miserable no era digno de ti.

—Gracias —murmuró Bella contra su dedo—. Gracias por tu comprensión.

Sin apartar la mirada del rostro de Edward, abrió la boca lo justo para acariciarle el dedo con la lengua y luego introducírselo en la boca.

—Tiene sus ventajas —logró decir él, y a continuación se inclinó para besarla.

Bella se despertó a la mañana siguiente con una manta sobre los hombros y el brazo de Edward sobre su espalda.

Sonrió al ver su blusa en el suelo, cerca del jersey de cuello vuelto de Edward y de sus vaqueros. Ella aún tenía los suyos puestos, pero podía sentir el calor de los muslos de Edward contra sus piernas. Para ser dos adultos en una romántica casa como aquélla, con un fuego a sus espaldas y las impresionantes vistas del lago Tahoe ante ellos, no había duda de que habían hecho un magnífico trabajo de contención.

En ningún momento habían sacado a relucir el tópico del sexo, aunque se habían acercado mucho a practicarlo sin llegar a consumarlo. Cada vez que una mano se acercaba demasiado a terreno peligroso, o cada vez que otra prenda de vestir caía al suelo, las cosas pasaban de ser rápidas y apasionadas a lentas y románticas, como si una barrera invisible les impidiera dar el último paso.

Bella sabía qué la detenía a ella. Mike se había apoderado de su confianza y había abusado de ella. Y nunca se le habían dado bien las aventuras de una sola noche. Si hacía el amor con Edward Masen tendría que ser en cuerpo y alma, sabiendo de antemano con certeza que nunca volvería a hacer el amor con otro hombre.

Y al no poseer aquella certeza había dudado. Edward no le había dicho que hubiera cambiado de opinión respecto a su idea de no casarse nunca.

¿Pero qué lo había detenido a él? En momentos en que podría haberla llevado fácilmente hasta el final, se había echado atrás, rompiendo su creciente pasión con alguna broma, o volviendo a darle los besos suaves y delicados que eran su fuerte. Dada su reputación con las mujeres, Bella no había podido evitar sorprenderse de aquella actitud. Había pensado que lo que sucedía era que no tenía un preservativo a mano y no quería correr riesgos, pero viéndolo en aquellos momentos se preguntó si realmente sería el ligón que según las revistas era.

Miró la hora en su reloj y vio que eran las seis menos cuarto. Su vuelo salía a las nueve, de manera que debía levantarse y ponerse en marcha. Tenía que recoger la casa y necesitaban al menos cuarenta y cinco minutos para llegar al aeropuerto.

Se apartó de Edward cuidadosamente para no despertarlo y subió a ducharse.

Media hora después, cuando volvió para preparar café, había desaparecido. La manta y los cojines del sofá estaban de nuevo en su sitio e incluso el hogar de la chimenea estaba limpio. Se le encogió el corazón al ver un par de bollos descongelándose en un plato sobre la repisa de granito aún caliente de la chimenea. Ni en un millón de años habría pensado que Edward era un hombre hogareño.

Suspiró al oír el sonido de la ducha en la habitación de Edward. ¿En qué lío se estaba metiendo?

¿Y qué pasaría cuando volvieran a Chicago?

Edward sostuvo el teléfono contra su oído mientras esperaba a que contestaran en Outland Systems. Debería estar concentrado en el trato que tenía que negociar, pero Bella ocupaba por completo su mente. No podía oler a café sin pensar en el último desayuno que habían compartido en Reno. No podía caminar por el pasillo sin volver la mirada hacia su despacho.

Y no era capaz de mirar a Charlied ni a Sue a los ojos. La reunión que habían tenido Bella y él con Charlie a última hora del viernes, poco más de una hora después de que su avión aterrizara en Chicago, había supuesto un terrible esfuerzo para él. Si Charlie podía leerle el pensamiento a Bella tan bien como ella decía, ¿deduciría por su expresión que habían pasado la noche acariciándose y besándose en el suelo de su casa en Reno? ¿Descubriría que él se había despertado al echar de menos el calor del cuerpo de Bella a su lado?

Afortunadamente, la reunión duró apenas unos minutos porque Charlie tenía que asistir a una cena de negocios. Pero cuando se quedaron a solas y Edward estaba a punto de preguntarle a Bella si estaría dispuesta a considerar la posibilidad de salir con él en serio, Sue entró en el despacho con un informe que debían revisar y a partir de entonces no había tenido oportunidad de verse con ella a solas. ¿En qué habría estado pensando Bella durante el fin de semana? ¿Se habría arrepentido ya de todo lo sucedido?

—¿Masen? ¿Estás ahí? —la conocida voz de su colega de Outland Systems llegó desde el otro lado de la línea—. ¿Vamos a cerrar ese trato o no?

Edward suspiró y volvió la mirada una vez más hacia el despacho de Bella.

—Desde luego. Pero antes debemos aclarar algunos detalles.

—Oh, Bella —Sue suspiró mientras avanzaba hacia el escritorio de Bella—. Ha pasado algo entre Edward y tú en Reno, ¿verdad? A pesar de todos nuestros esfuerzos, tu padre lo ha conseguido. Edward te ha pedido que salieras con él, ¿no? Tu padre lo habrá acosado para que lo hiciera con la esperanza de que algún día se case contigo.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Eso es ridículo, Sue. Te aseguro que Edward Masen no es de los que se casan.

Por eso habían sido las cosas tan distintas desde el momento en que habían vuelto a Chicago para reunirse con su padre. Por eso la tensión sexual que palpitaba entre ellos había pasado de ser algo excitante y tentador a convertirse en un tormento.

En Reno habían podido divertirse sabiendo que su flirteo no era más que algo superficial.

Pero Chicago era el trabajo. Serio. Público. Muy parecido al matrimonio.

Al darse cuenta de ello, las palabras de Edward resonaron de nuevo en sus oídos. Sobre la alfombra, le había dicho que se alegraba de que Charlie hubiera tenido una hija en lugar de un hijo. «Y no para casarme contigo y dirigir algún día la compañía», había dicho. Incluso se había comparado con Mike diciendo que nunca haría lo que él había hecho. Al principio ella había creído que se refería a que él nunca abusaría de su confianza como lo había hecho Mike. Pero dado que había dejado bien claro que él no era de los que se casaban, tal vez sólo había pretendido recordarle con delicadeza que su romance sólo era temporal.

¿Cómo podía haber pasado por alto aquellas palabras?

«Porque Edward es divertido, inteligente y atractivo como un actor. Y porque te tenía tumbada de espaldas delante de la chimenea».

Suspiró. Al parecer, no le iba a quedar más remedio que asumir que todo había acabado. El hecho de que Edward hubiera recogido la casa a la mañana siguiente, se hubiera ocupado del desayuno y la hubiera tratado todo el rato como a una auténtica dama, no significaba que quisiera conservarla en su vida para siempre.

—Pero ha pasado algo, ¿no? —dijo Sue con el ceño fruncido, y al ver que Bella se limitaba a mirarla sin decir nada, añadió—: Lo sabía. Lo he notado por el modo en que te miraba...

—No es lo que crees, Sue.

—Entonces... ¡oh, no!

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Bella, preocupada al ver la expresión consternada de Sue.

—¡Lo sabe! Está al tanto de nuestras maniobras de casamenteras, ¿verdad? ¡Sabe que preparaste el terreno para los demás hombres y que yo te ayudé! ¡Lo sabía! Lo supe la mañana que os reunisteis con tu padre antes de ir a Reno...

—No te preocupes, Sue, por favor —al ver que Sue empezaba a temblar, Bella se levantó de inmediato y la guió hasta una silla—. Aquella mañana Edward no sabía nada. Lo sospechaba, pero no lo sabía. Yo se lo dije.

—Oh, Bella, ¿por qué?

—Es una larga historia. Digamos que necesitaba saberlo. Pero no te preocupes, porque no va a decírselo a nadie.

Pero Sue ya no estaba escuchando.

—Charlie se va a enfadar mucho. Él confía en mí. Si tu padre descubre...

—Edward no le va a decir nada a mi padre —insistió Bella.

Sue respiró temblorosamente y se puso en pie con expresión resuelta.

—Supongo que la cosa ya no tiene remedio. Tendré que confiar en que todo salga bien —volvió la mirada hacia el reloj que había en la pared del despacho de Bella—. Oh, había olvidado el motivo por el que he venido a tu despacho. Tu padre quiere que vayas a su despacho cuando puedas. Planeamos organizar una cena en su casa la próxima semana y quiere contar con tu opinión.

Con intención de aligerar el ambiente, Bella dijo:

—¿Planeamos? Pero Sue... ¡no sabía nada!

La secretaria se ruborizó hasta la raíz del pelo.

—Me refería a que tu padre planea organizar una cena. Yo sólo me ocupo de los preparativos.

—Lo sé, Sue. Sólo estaba bromeando. Pero supongo que vendrás, ¿no?

—Por supuesto.

—Bien. Y ya que me imagino que los empleados principales de la empresa también asistirán a la cena, podrás comprobar por ti misma que Edward sabe mantener la boca cerrada.

—Eso espero —murmuró Sue mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta—. Al menos ahora sabe lo que tu padre se trae entre manos y no dejará que lo presione para salir contigo.

—¿Lo ves? Todo ha salido a pedir de boca —dijo Bella con una sonrisa.

Pero en cuanto Sue salió del despacho, echó el pestillo, se sentó tras su escritorio, apoyó la cabeza entre las manos y desahogó su tensión llorando.

—Lo siento. No quería interrumpir. Puedo venir más tarde —dijo Bella, que había abierto la puerta del despacho de su padre sin asegurarse de que estaba a solas.

Por supuesto, la otra persona que estaba con él tenía que ser Edward. Aquello era lo que se merecía por haber estado llorando en su oficina y luego haber tenido que esperar media hora a que los indicios de su llanto desaparecieran.

—Ya estamos a punto de terminar, Bella —dijo su padre a la vez que señalaba la silla que había junto a la de Edward.

—Estábamos ultimando algunos detalles para la reunión que vamos a tener dentro de un rato con los inversores —explicó Edward sin mirarla a los ojos—. Pero creo que ya hemos acabado.

Charlie asintió.

—Y he invitado a Edward a la cena que voy a dar el viernes en mi casa —miró a Edward por encima de los papeles que sostenía—. ¿Podrás asistir?

—Por supuesto.

Charlie volvió a mirar a Bella.

—Habrá unos cuarenta invitados, de manera que va a ser una fiesta más bulliciosa de lo habitual. Esperaba que pudieras ocuparte de los detalles con Sue. Ella suele arreglárselas muy bien sola, pero en esta ocasión me gustaría que contara con tu colaboración.

Bella alzó una ceja.

—¿Y qué celebras en esta ocasión? —su padre solía organizar cenas en su casa a menudo, pero casi nunca tenía más de diez o doce invitados—. ¿Negocios o placer?

—Un poco de ambas cosas. Pero sobre todo placer. Y de momento, no pienso decir nada más al respecto.

Bella movió la cabeza al percibir un destello de travesura en la mirada de su padre. A Charlie le encantaba sorprender a la gente, y estaba segura de que se traía algo especial entre manos.

—Me encantará ayudar a Sue con los preparativos, pero puede que el viernes tenga que llegar un poco tarde a la cena.

—No me gustaría nada que te la perdieras. ¿Tienes alguna cita importante?

Bella tragó con esfuerzo y fue incapaz de mirar a Edward mientras hablaba.

—Tyler Crowley, de ABG, estará aquí ese día y ya le he prometido reunirme con él esa tarde. Espero que tenga buenas noticias para nosotros.

Charlie se animó al escuchar aquello.

—¿En serio? En ese caso, tráetelo a la cena. Le diré a Sue que añada su nombre a la lista de invitados. Si va a ser cliente nuestro, me gustaría conocerlo personalmente.

En aquel momento, Sue asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

—Los inversores están esperando en el vestíbulo —dijo a Charlie—. Ya tengo un café con pastas preparado en la sala de juntas, así que puedes salir a acompañarlos cuando quieras.

Charlie dio las gracias a Sue y recogió rápidamente sus cosas del escritorio antes de encaminarse hacia la puerta.

—Nos vemos en la sala de conferencias, Edward —dijo antes de salir.

Bella se levantó y miró a Edward, que también estaba guardando sus papeles en una cartera.

—¿Edward?

Él la miró con expresión impenetrable.

—¿Sí?

—¿Qué opinas? —Bella sabía que no tenía por qué preguntarle aquello pero, por el bien de su corazón, necesitaba hacer un último intento por descubrir la verdad sobre sus sentimientos.

—Estoy preparado. Creo que a los inversores les va a encantar...

—Me refiero a lo de llevar a Tyler a la cena del viernes, y lo sabes. ¿Qué piensas? ¿Crees que debería llevarlo? —aunque desde el punto de vista profesional era totalmente lógico que lo llevara a la cena, quería que Edward le dijera que no, que esperaba ser él quien pasara la tarde con ella.

Edward se encogió de hombros mientras metía el último papel en su cartera.

—¿Edward?

—Estoy seguro de que será una magnífica oportunidad para que Tyler llegue a conocer mejor Wintersoft.

—No es a eso a lo que... —empezó Bella.

Sin mirarla, Edward se levantó y salió del despacho.

«No es a eso a lo que me refería», había querido decir Bella. «Te lo pregunto en relación a lo que ha pasado entre nosotros».

Desde que habían llegado a Chicago no habían hablado ni una palabra sobre los días que habían pasado en Reno. Pero, al parecer, no había ningún nosotros. Al menos, en la mente de Edward.

Bella reprimió un suspiro. Era posible que Edward hubiera llegado a comprender que no poseía las peligrosas tendencias de su padre respecto al juego, pero por mucho que la quisiera y la deseara, al menos mientras habían estado en Reno, era evidente que aún no había superado el fracaso del matrimonio de sus padres.

Tras mascullar una maldición, algo nada típico en ella, Bella descolgó el teléfono del escritorio de su padre y marcó el número de su contestador para anotar el teléfono de Tyler en Nueva York.

Estaba claro que Edward seguía siendo de los que no se casaban. Daba igual lo que hubiera pasado entre ellos. Y ella seguía siendo una mujer totalmente dedicada a la empresa, lo que significaba que Tyler sería su acompañante en la cena del viernes. Y no pensaba sentir ninguna culpabilidad al respecto. Se trataba sencilla y llanamente de un asunto de negocios. Y, al parecer, así era como Edward quería que fueran las cosas.

* * *

**Hola**

**Siento no haber actualizado el domingo pero estan pintando mi cuarto y es un desastre. Espero que me perdonen y el proximo cap lo subo mañana**


	10. Chapter 10

_****__****__**La historia y personalidades de los personajes le pertenecen a Burnham Nicole, los nombres son de SM. Yo no gano nada**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 10**_

En cuanto pulsó el botón de su contestador, Bella supo que había cometido un error.

Tras haber pasado la mitad del día agonizando por Edward, se había quedado a trabajar hasta tarde para ponerse al día.

Después de pasar cinco horas a solas en Wintersoft, su corazón se había animado al entrar en casa y ver que tenía un mensaje en el contestador. Alguien había pensado en ella.

¿Sería Edward? ¿La habría llamado para disculparse?

Se había ido del despacho en cuanto había terminado la reunión con los inversores, cortando en seco cualquier oportunidad de continuar la conversación que habían dejado a medias en el despacho de Charlie. A pesar de todo, y por mucho que deseara verlo para hablar con él sobre lo sucedido en Reno, sabía que debía ser él quien diera el primer paso.

—Por favor, por favor, que sea Edward —murmuró a la vez que pulsaba el botón.

Pero la voz que surgió del aparato tenía un marcado acento británico.

—¡Bella! Gracias por devolverme la llamada esta tarde. Ha sido maravilloso revisar mis mensajes y escuchar tu voz en lugar de la de mis desquiciados contables. Sólo quería que supieras que me encantará asistir a la cena de tu padre. Por supuesto, esperaba que pudiéramos salir a cenar solos, pues creo que tendremos motivos de celebración. Pero estaré en Chicago todo el fin de semana, así que, ¿qué te parece si organizamos una cita para el sábado? Aunque estoy deseando conocer a tu padre, por supuesto.

Una cita. Tyler quería una cita. En aquella ocasión, Bella no podía atribuir sus palabras al mero flirteo. Cerró los ojos mientras terminaba el mensaje.

—Llámame para que podamos charlar. Ya tienes mi teléfono de Nueva York.

En otras palabras, Tyler quería saber qué terreno pisaba.

Bella abrió los ojos, borró el mensaje y se quitó la chaqueta mientras se encaminaba con paso cansino hacia su dormitorio.

—Años sin citas, excepto las que mi padre me organizaba, y ahora tengo que vérmelas con dos hombres a la vez —murmuró en alto mientras se descalzaba.

Un hombre que la deseaba y otro al que ella deseaba con todo su corazón y toda su alma.

Invitar a Tyler a la cena del viernes había sido un error. Le había dado una impresión equivocada al invitarlo a algo tan personal como una cena en casa de su padre, aunque fuera a haber otros cuarenta invitados y su padre la hubiera animado a hacerlo.

Tyler debía de haber llegado a la conclusión de que estaba interesada en él. Pero, aunque lo encontrara atractivo, lo único cierto era que, quisiera o no, su corazón pertenecía a Edward.

¿Pero qué podía hacer al respecto?

Edward dudó unos momentos en el sendero que llevaba hasta la puerta de la elegante casa de Charlie Swan en Back Bay. Desde donde estaba podía oír el murmullo de las risas y la charla de los bulliciosos invitados, a pesar de que las ventanas estaban cerradas debido al frío reinante en pleno febrero.

No lograba evocar la excitación que normalmente sentía cuando acudía a cenar a casa de Charlie. En aquella ocasión no iba a poder dedicarse a captar algún nuevo cliente, o a presentarse a algún miembro de la flor y nata de Chicago con la esperanza de conseguir algún nuevo contacto para la compañía. Charlie había dejado bien claro que aquella tarde no quería nada de negocios.

Y Bella iba a asistir acompañada por Tyler Crowley, no por él.

Se le encogió el estómago al imaginarla mirando a Tyler a los ojos, riendo sus bromas británicas, dedicándole las sonrisas que con tanta desesperación deseaba para sí.

Debería haber aclarado las cosas con ella el viernes anterior, cuando volvieron a Chicago. La semana transcurrida desde su regreso de Reno había sido la más larga y angustiosa de su vida. Se había cruzado docenas de veces con Bella en los pasillos sin apenas intercambiar una palabra con ella. En más de una ocasión había querido detenerla para hacerla entrar en su oficina y decirle cuánto la deseaba.

¿Pero sentía ella lo mismo? Y si era así, ¿cómo era posible que hubiera decidido acudir a la cena acompañada de Tyler después de lo que había sucedido entre ellos en Reno?

«Porque no le has dicho que estás enamorado de ella, idiota».

Tragó con esfuerzo, se ajustó la corbata y decidió que había llegado la hora de entrar. No tenía otra opción. Aunque le hubiera dicho a Bella lo que sentía, lo más probable era que ella no hubiera aceptado salir con él. A pesar de la afinidad casi cósmica que había entre ellos, y que ambos eran conscientes de haber sentido, la traumática experiencia de Bella con Mike había dejado una profunda huella en ella y, si le decía que la amaba, lo más probable sería que saliera corriendo.

Además, más le valía rogar para que aquélla no fuera la última vez que asistía a una fiesta en casa de Charlie. Si Bella llegara a enamorarse de Tyler, entre la lealtad que debía a su padre y su falta de interés romántico en él, había muchas probabilidades de que decidiera revelar a Charlie la verdad sobre su pasado.

Pero no lamentaba haberle contado la verdad. Finalmente, su secreto había salido a la luz. Hasta el momento en que había descrito el descenso de su padre a la adicción, lo doloroso que resultó todo ello para su madre y para él, no se había dado plena cuenta de lo pesada que había sido la carga que había llevado sobre los hombros. Bella lo había comprendido. Lo había escuchado sin juzgarlo y sin apiadarse de él. Y había comprendido su temor a albergar en sí mismo aquella tendencia destructiva.

Pero eso había sido en Reno.

—¡Edward! —exclamó una voz masculina unos pasos más allá—. No te habrás perdido, ¿no?

Cuando se volvió, Edward vio a Emmett McCarty, vicepresidente de contabilidad, con un protector brazo en torno a los hombros de su reciente esposa, Rosalie.

Edward se obligó a sonreír mientras sentía una inevitable punzada de envidia. Viéndolos era imposible no darse cuenta de lo felices que eran.

Uno de los archivos a los que había accedido Bella había sido al de Emmett. En parte, aquel matrimonio había sido alentado por ella. Y lo había hecho para impedir que su padre la casara con alguien de la empresa.

—Sólo estaba admirando un rato la casa antes de entrar —dijo.

—Por lo visto, Charlie tiene planeado algo especial para esta noche, y no quiero perdérmelo —dijo Rose mientras avanzaban por el sendero hacia el vestíbulo, donde una doncella recogió sus abrigos.

—¿Sabes de qué puede tratarse? —preguntó Emmett.

—Estoy seguro de que Charlie no tardará en aclarárnoslo —dijo Edward mientras entraban en el salón principal.

Unos momentos después, estaban rodeados por varias parejas más de Wintersoft. Jasper Whitlock y su esposa, Alice, Garrett Saint Claire y Kate Denali, que estaban comprometidos para casarse muy pronto, Jake y Nessie Black, Carlisle Cullen y su flamante esposa, Esme.

Edward se escabulló disimuladamente de las sonrientes parejas y se encaminó hacia la cocina. Ser testigo de la común felicidad de sus colegas estaba haciendo que su sentimiento de vacío y pérdida se volviera más y más intenso, y pensó que una bebida o un café le serviría para relajarse antes de tener que vérselas con Bella y Tyler.

Estaba a punto de llegar a la cocina cuando se topó de frente con Charlie y Sue, que parecían tan felices como las parejas que acababa de dejar.

Bella estaba tras ellos. Llevaba un bonito vestido rojo que acentuaba cada curva de su precioso cuerpo.

Aquello empezaba a ser una auténtica pesadilla.

—Gracias por invitarme a la fiesta, Charlie —dijo Edward—. Es un placer estar aquí —añadió, aunque lo cierto era que en aquellos momentos habría preferido estar en cualquier otro sitio.

—Y yo me alegro de que hayas podido venir, Edward. Ya sabes que las puertas de mi casa siempre están abiertas para ti —Charlie palmeó afectuosamente en la espalda a Edward—. Espero que te diviertas.

—Gracias, lo haré —a la vez que decía aquello, Edward notó que la expresión de Bella se contraía sutilmente. Fue sólo un instante, pero por primera vez comprendió hasta qué punto le dolía que su padre lo tratara como a un hijo.

Como también trató a Mike. Y como, al parecer, no la trataba a ella.

—Creo que ésta va a ser la mejor fiesta que he dado nunca —continuó Charlie mientras miraba a su alrededor—. Toda la gente que me importa ha logrado venir —frunció el ceño un momento mientras contemplaba algunos rostros—. Resulta extraño. Hace seis meses, la mayoría de esas parejas no estaban casadas. Ni siquiera estaban juntos. Hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta, pero todos los solteros pertenecientes a la dirección de Wintersoft se han casado a lo largo del último año. Todos excepto tú —recalcó—. ¿No resulta un poco extraño?

Edward miró de reojo a Bella y captó de inmediato su expresión de pánico. No era de extrañar que se hubiera visto impulsada a sortear las maniobras de su padre con ella y a buscar novias para sus empleados varones.

Miró de nuevo a Charlie. Lo despidiera o no, en aquel momento supo que debía decirle la verdad, aunque sólo fuera para salvar a Bella de sus planes casamenteros y permitirle demostrar que podía irle perfectamente sin necesidad de casarse con alguien de la empresa.

—Hay un motivo por el que no estoy casado —comenzó, asegurándose de captar la atención de Charlie—. Es algo que he evitado decirte durante mucho tiempo, pero creo que deberías saberlo, porque podría afectar de algún modo a la empresa...

—Papá, ¿puedes echarme una mano un momento? —preguntó Bella, que había entrado en la cocina y estaba junto al frigorífico—. Es importante.

—Pídele al encargado de la cocina que te ayude, Bells...

—Es importante, papá...

Edward miró de Bella a Charlie. No sabía lo que quería decir Bella, pero era evidente que no quería que Charlie averiguara la verdad sobre la adicción al juego de su padre. Su admiración por ella creció a la vez que sentía una punzada de culpabilidad por la facilidad con que había creído que iba a traicionar su confianza.

—¡Papá! —insistió Bella con firmeza.

Edward comprendió que no podía seguir adelante sin mostrarse grosero, pero no pensaba permitir que Bella siguiera siendo el objeto de los planes casamenteros de su padre. Y una vez que él desapareciera de escena, porque lo despidieran, o al menos porque lo descartaran como posible marido, Bells se vería libre del anzuelo.

—¿Por qué no vas a echar una mano a tu hija, Charlie? —dijo. Luego, mirando significativamente a Bella, añadió—. Prometo seguir en cuanto estés libre.

Bella le lanzó una clara mirada de advertencia, pero Edward fingió no verla mientras se encaminaba de vuelta al salón.

Sólo tras llevar unos minutos hablando con Jake y Nessie cayó en la cuenta de que había una notable ausencia entre los invitados.

Tyler Crowley.

—¿Qué sucede, Bells?

Bella hizo acopio de todo su coraje mientras se encaraba con su padre en la biblioteca.

—Tenemos que hablar, papá.

—¿En mitad de la fiesta?

—Sé que Edward Masen te gusta mucho. Charlie tomó un trago de su whisky antes de contestar.

—¿Cómo no va a gustarme? Es un trabajador incansable, es inteligente, su comportamiento es impecable y encima es atractivo. Profesionalmente, me fío por completo de su criterio. Es como un hijo para mí.

—Ésa es la cuestión, papá —Bella hizo un esfuerzo para que la frustración acumulada durante años no se reflejara en su voz—. Es como un hijo para ti. Mike también era como un hijo para ti. Pero a mí no me ofreces el mismo nivel de respeto.

Charlie frunció el ceño. Dejó el whisky en una mesa y se sentó en el sillón que había al lado.

—Eres mi hija y te quiero, Bella. Ya lo sabes. ¿Qué te sucede?

—Has dicho que te fías del criterio profesional de Edward. Pero no te fías del mío. Sé que me quieres, pero eres muy anticuado. No sé si crees que soy incapaz de pensar independientemente, o algo así, pero lo que está claro es que no me ofreces el mismo nivel de respeto profesional que a los hombres de la empresa.

—¡Pero si eres la vicepresidenta de ventas de Wintersoft! Y te has ganado el puesto a pulso, como cualquiera de...

—Eso ya lo sé. Pero no estoy hablando de responsabilidad —Bella no pudo evitar que parte de su frustración aflorara—. Papá, ¿por qué estás tan empeñado en casarme con alguien de la empresa? ¿Otra vez? He tratado de convencerte una y otra vez de que no lo hagas, pero ni siquiera has cejado en tu empeño después del desastre de mi primer matrimonio.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que tengo planes para...?

—Lo he averiguado —Bella alzó una mano antes de continuar—. Y no me preguntes cómo. Ibas a animar a alguno de los miembros de la directiva a que me pidieran una cita. Afortunadamente, todos están casados ya. O casi todos.

—Tienes razón —Charlie se apoyó contra el respaldo del sillón, resignado a admitir la verdad—. Pero no es porque no te respete a ti o tu capacidad de criterio profesional ni nada parecido. O porque crea que necesitas un hombre que cuide de ti. Hasta ahora has hecho un trabajo magnífico por tu cuenta. El hecho de que quiera que tengas un hombre en tu vida no significa que tu madre y yo hubiéramos preferido tener un hijo en vez de a ti. No te cambiaría por nada del mundo, corazón. Puede que esto te suene cursi, pero tú eres mi mayor logro, y me siento más orgulloso de ti que de cualquier otra cosa que haya logrado en la vida.

Bella suspiró. Quería mucho a su padre, pero podía ser tan frustrante...

—¿Entonces por qué estás haciendo esto, papá? No necesito que te dediques a buscarme citas. Y eso era lo que estabas a punto de hacer hace un rato con Edward, cuando has comentado que estaba soltero. ¿No es cierto?

—Sólo quiero que seas feliz, cariño. Sé que siempre has querido tener hijos, y estás al tanto de las dificultades que tuvimos tu madre y yo en ese aspecto. No quiero que tengas que pasar por esa frustración, y ya sabes que cuanto mayor te haces más difícil es...

Bella no quería entrar en una discusión sobre su reloj biológico, de manera que interrumpió a su padre.

—Eso no explica por qué quieres que me case con alguien de Wintersoft.

—Porque sé que alguien de Wintersoft te entendería. Tomemos por ejemplo a Edward Masen —cuando Bella fue a protestar, Charlie alzó una mano para interrumpirla—. Sólo es un ejemplo hipotético. Edward está entregado a Wintersoft. Y yo sé que, incluso aunque tengas niños, tú querrás seguir trabajando. ¿Quién podría entender mejor tu dedicación a la empresa que alguien que ya trabaja en ella?

—Mike no reaccionó así —dijo Bella. Mike quería casarse con la hija del jefe. Aparte de los beneficios que supusiera para su carrera el hecho de casarse con ella, todo lo demás le daba igual.

—Es cierto que me equivoqué con Mike. Pero no creo estar cometiendo el mismo error con Edward. Y creo que tampoco me equivoqué con los demás cuando decidí pedirles que te invitaran a salir... aunque nunca llegué a tener la oportunidad de hacerlo.

—Deja que yo haga las cosas a mi modo, ¿de acuerdo? —Bella se acercó a su padre y lo tomó de la mano—. ¿De acuerdo?

—Pero...

—¿Te has parado a pensar que esos hombres que están hoy aquí se han casado con quien lo han hecho por un motivo? ¿Que puede que haya una persona destinada para cada uno de nosotros y que cada uno debe encontrarla por sí mismo?

Aunque Bella era consciente de que había impulsado a casi todos ellos en la dirección correcta, sabía que ninguno se habría casado si no hubieran amado a sus parejas y no hubieran llegado a aquella conclusión por sí mismos.

—Creo que aunque tengas delante de tus narices a la persona destinada para ti —continuó—, puede pasar mucho tiempo antes de que se desarrolle una relación romántica. Es algo que debe manejarse con sumo cuidado y que nunca puede forzarse.

El ruido de la fiesta llegó hasta ellos a través de la puerta de la biblioteca mientras una lenta sonrisa distendía los labios de Charlie.

—Puesto de ese modo, no me queda más remedio que estar de acuerdo contigo —se levantó y abrazó afectuosamente a su hija—. Y nunca podré estarlo más que esta noche. Si alguna vez te he hecho sentir que no te quería con todo mi corazón, o que habría preferido tener un hijo a ti, perdóname. Y te prometo que a partir de ahora no habrá ninguna interferencia por mi parte en tu vida amorosa.

Bella sintió una oleada de auténtico alivio mientras le devolvía el abrazo a su padre.

—Gracias, papá. Y si yo he sacado conclusiones precipitadas, también lo siento. Sé que sólo quieres lo mejor para mí.

—Aunque lo cierto es que sigo creyendo que Edward Masen...

Bella dio un paso atrás y frunció el ceño a pesar del tono jocoso de su padre. Aquello había resultado demasiado fácil. Después de llevar años entrometiéndose, ¿pensaba realmente su padre dejar de entrometerse en su vida amorosa?

—¡Lo prometo! —Charlie sostuvo una mano en alto mientras se reía—. Ya no vas a tener que preocuparte por mí. Dentro de un rato, entenderás por qué. Ya te había dicho que tenía una sorpresa para ti —antes de que Bella pudiera decir nada, la agarró de la mano y la condujo hacia la puerta—. No podemos tener más tiempo abandonados a nuestros invitados.

Acababan de regresar al salón cuando una firme mano tomó a Bella por el codo.

—Sígueme.

* * *

**_Hola_**

**_Solo que da un cap que lo subo el jueves, hasta en febrero vuelvo a subir un nuevo fic pero todavía estoy buscando uno que me guste, por ahora estoy leyendo dos series de Sherrylin Kenyon (La liga y BAD) lo más probable es que el próximo libro que suba sea de esa autora (la misma que escribio la saga de Dark Hunter) la autora es muy buena solo tienen que leer En busca del Highlander(mi perfil) para que tengan una idea de como escribe. Recuerden que YO NO SOY DUEÑA DE LA HISTORIA NI LOS PERSONAJES YO SOLO LOS ADAPTO. El último cap lo subo el jueves _ **


	11. Chapter 11

_****__****__****__**La historia y personalidades de los personajes le pertenecen a Burnham Nicole, los nombres son de SM. Yo no gano nada**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 11**_

Edward no se detuvo e ignoró las preguntas de Bella hasta que se encontraron en la sala de estar de la segunda planta de la casa.

—Siento haberte sacado así de la fiesta, pero tenemos que hablar. Ella suspiró.

—No hace falta que le cuentes a mi padre lo del tuyo, Edward. Eso es lo que ibas a hacer antes, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué?

—Tengo mis razones —contestó Edward con el ceño fruncido—. Por un lado, me parece deshonesto ocultárselo. Si alguna vez se descubre, su reputación también estará en juego. Lo último que necesita es que algún periódico sensacionalista revele de pronto que uno de sus ejecutivos con mayor responsabilidad en el terreno financiero tiene una historia de adicción al juego en la familia.

—No es una «historia». Es una persona. Tu padre está muerto y tú no eres como él —Bella apoyó cautelosamente una mano en el brazo de Edward—. Si estás empeñado en decírselo, no puedo detenerte, pero estoy casi completamente segura de que a mi padre le dará igual. A mí me lo has dicho, y no creo que ni mi padre ni la empresa vayan a correr ningún riesgo por ello.

Edward se apartó de ella y se volvió hacia la ventana.

—Es más que eso, Bella.

—¿Qué otro motivo puede haber?

—No te he traído aquí para hablar de tu padre o el mío. Necesito averiguar...

—No —lo interrumpió Bella—. Antes quiero terminar de hablar de esto, porque ahora las cosas están empezando a despejarse. Crees que si pones al tanto a mi padre de tu historia familiar dejará de presionarte para que salgas conmigo. Sabes cuánto me molesta que se entrometa en mi vida amorosa y, ya que eres el único soltero que queda en la junta directiva, supones que confesándole tu secreto te considerará indigno de mí. Y dejará de jugar a Cupido conmigo.

—Creo que estás sacando más conclusiones de las debidas.

—Lo dudo. Por eso has sacado el tema cuando lo has hecho. Mi padre ha mencionado con sorpresa cuántas parejas se habían casado en la empresa a lo largo del último año, pero luego ha comentado que tú seguías soltero —Bella se acercó a Edward y le dedicó una sonrisa con la intención de aliviar la evidente tensión de su rostro—. Sé que en parte debería sentirme ofendida, pero ha sido un detalle muy bonito por tu parte. Gracias.

—No trataba de mostrarme heroico, si es lo que crees. Planeaba decírselo de todos modos —Edward se encogió de hombros y luego ladeó la cabeza para mirarla—. Sólo he pensado que, ya que habías invitado a Tyler a la cena, lo mejor era que se lo dijera a tu padre cuanto antes. Para quitártelo de encima.

—No he invitado a Tyler.

—Lo he deducido cuando has desaparecido con tu padre.

Edward metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones negros mientras hablaba y, una vez más, Bella contuvo el aliento mientras lo miraba. Era un hombre devastadoramente atractivo. La semipenumbra reinante enfatizaba los planos de su rostro y la profundidad de su mirada.

¿Cómo iba a volver a mirar a otro hombre sin recordar la noche que había pasado abrazándose y besándose con Edward Masen? ¿Cómo no iba a amarlo?

—¿Es Tyler el motivo por el que has tratado de impedir que mi padre siga con sus planes de casamentero?

—Te contestaré a eso si tú me dices por qué no lo has traído a la fiesta —Edward dio un paso hacia ella sin sacar las manos de los bolsillos—. Jasper Whitlock me ha dicho que, desde esta misma tarde, ABG es oficialmente cliente nuestro. Ha recibido esta tarde una llamada para que redacte el contrato.

—Es cierto —Bella no podía evitar sentirse orgullosa por el logro—. La demostración que le hicimos en el congreso más el material que le entregamos bastó para que Tyler convenciera a la junta directiva de ABG para que dejen a Acton y empiecen a trabajar con nosotros.

—Bien hecho, Bella —la sonrisa de Edward alcanzó sus ojos, dejando bien claro que su halago era totalmente sincero.

—Gracias.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no lo has traído?

Bella miró el rostro de Edward y se preguntó cuánto podía atreverse a decirle.

—Sé que le habría gustado ser invitado, pero no me pareció correcto.

—¿Aunque tu padre quería que viniera?

—Tyler es un tipo estupendo y, como cliente, seguro que le habría encantado estar aquí. Pero creo que estabas en lo cierto cuando dijiste que se sentía atraído por mí. Así que he cancelado la invitación y le he dicho que nos veremos en Nueva York la próxima semana. En su despacho, no en algún restaurante. No quería darle esperanzas y... —Bella se encogió de hombros—. No quería que se hiciera una idea equivocada.

Edward sacó las manos de los bolsillos y las apoyó sobre sus hombros desnudos.

—Quiero que continúes con ese «y» que has dejado en suspenso. Quiero que me digas por qué otro motivo no te ha parecido correcto traer a Tyler.

«Ahora o nunca», pensó Bella. Cerró los ojos un momento para hacer acopio de valor y luego miró a Edward a los ojos.

—Si quieres saber la verdad, no quería que Tyler se sintiera tan mal como yo me he sentido la semana pasada. No quería que se enamorara de mí como yo me he enamorado de ti, sabiendo que nunca podrá haber nada serio entre nosotros.

Edward alzó una mano y le acarició la mejilla.

—¿Te has enamorado de mí?

Bella se sentía como si tuviera un montón de ladrillos sobre el pecho, pero logró asentir.

—Bien —murmuró Edward—. Porque esta semana pasada también ha sido la más horrible de mi vida.

Antes de que Bella pudiera reaccionar, los labios de Edward estaban sobre los de ella, dándole el beso más delicado y dulce que había recibido en su vida.

—Estoy enamorado de ti —dijo mientras tomaba su rostro entre las manos—. Hace años que me siento atraído por ti, pero no he hecho más que buscar excusas para no enamorarme. La ludopatía de mi padre, el desastre en que convirtió su matrimonio... Incluso he tratado de convencerme de que los días que pasamos en Reno probablemente no significaron nada para ti, y que lo primero que harías al volver sería contarle a tu padre lo de mi familia. Pero no lo has hecho, por supuesto. Tú no eres así —sus ojos destellaron de adoración cuando siguió hablando—. Eres única, Isabella Swan. Eres inteligente, bella y cuidas de los que te rodean mucho más de lo que estás dispuesta a admitir. Puede que creas que hacías tus maniobras de casamentera sólo para defenderte de tu padre, pero yo sé que no es así. He visto cómo te esfuerzas por hacer feliz a tu gente, por darles la posibilidad de conocer una felicidad que no esperabas llegar a tener nunca después de tu matrimonio con Mike. Pero puedes ser feliz, Bells. Puedes serlo. Conmigo.

Los ojos de Bella brillaban a causa de las lágrimas, pero logró contenerlas mientras sonreía.

—¿Tú, el hombre conocido en la oficina como el «soltero más codiciado de Chicago», estás enamorado de mí? Te advierto que no me gusta pasarme los días de fiesta en fiesta.

Edward se rió.

—A mí tampoco. Nunca me ha gustado. ¿Quieres que te cuente la verdad sobre el artículo que salió en el _Chicago_ _Magazine_? —al ver que Bella alzaba una ceja, continuó—. Un amigo de la universidad escribió el artículo después de verme con dos mujeres distintas la misma semana. Pero sacó conclusiones equivocadas. Creo que pensaba que me estaba haciendo un favor haciéndome parecer un playboy para que pudiera ligar aún más.

—¿Estás diciendo que eso no fue un favor?

Edward sonrió y volvió a besarla.

—Lo cierto es que siempre he querido lo que nunca tuve mientras crecía, una vida hogareña estable. Como tú con tus padres. Para mí eso es el paraíso. Y nunca me ha parecido tenerlo más al alcance de la mano que contigo.

El sonido de la fiesta llegó hasta ellos desde la planta baja cuando alguien decidió empezar a poner música más movida de la que estaba sonando hasta entonces.

Bella volvió la mirada hacia la puerta. Todos sus colegas estaban allí, gente que se entrometería en su vida, que podría cuestionar si su relación con Edward acabaría como su matrimonio con Mike. Ella sabía que eso era imposible, pues Edward y Mike eran radicalmente distintos, pero a pesar de todo...

Volvió a mirar a Edward y vio que él también estaba contemplando la puerta.

—Va a ser muy difícil salir mientras trabajamos juntos. Después de lo que pasó con Mike... Pero tampoco puedo estar sin ti.

—En ese caso, no salgamos —Edward la tomó de la mano y se la apoyó en el pecho, deseando más que nada en el mundo tener a Bella a su lado para siempre, saber que iba a despertar cada mañana con ella a su lado, que iba a poder acariciarla y hacerle el amor... que iba a compartir una familia con ella—. Casémonos.

—¿Qué? —dijo Bella, boquiabierta—. ¿No te parece un poco... repentino?

—Puedo esperar si tengo que hacerlo. Pero en el fondo de mi corazón sé que ninguna otra mujer llegará a entenderme nunca como tú, que ninguna otra despertará mi deseo como tú lo haces. Y sé con certeza que eso será cierto para el resto de mi vida.

—Me dijiste que no eras de los que se casan —dijo Bella, seria.

Edward supo que debía responder a aquello con mucho tiempo.

—Eso creía hasta esta semana —todas sus dudas habían desaparecido aquella misma tarde, mientras esperaba a entrar en la casa de Charlie sabiendo que iba a encontrar allí a Tyler con un brazo alrededor de la única mujer que había conocido en su vida con la que había considerado posible llegar a casarse—. Tú me mostraste las posibilidades, Bella. Sé que nunca podría llegar a amar nada ni a nadie más que a ti. Lo sospeché en Reno, cuando desperté ante el fuego y casi sentí un dolor físico al no encontrarte a mi lado. Y lo supe con certeza cuando regresamos a Chicago. No quería trabajar. Sólo quería estar contigo y hacerte feliz. Y quiero estar contigo durante el resto de mi vida.

Sin soltar la mano de Bella, echó una rodilla a tierra. Mientras alzaba la mirada hacia ella temió que el corazón fuera a estallarle en el pecho.

—Cásate conmigo, Bella.

Ella frunció el ceño, pero sus ojos sonreían.

—¿Cuánto tiempo quieres que dure nuestro compromiso? Hipotéticamente hablando, por supuesto.

Edward sonrió.

—Todo lo que tú quieras.

—¿Bastaría con una semana? Tal vez podría prolongarlo un mes...

Sin dejarle seguir, Edward tiró de ella y la besó. Apenas podía creerlo.

—¿Tan pronto?

—Estaba bromeando. Y sabes que mi padre, y probablemente Sue también, querrán implicarse en la planificación de lo que ellos consideran una auténtica boda.

Edward asintió, consciente de la verdad de aquellas palabras.

—Pero sea dentro de una semana o dentro de un año, me encantará casarme contigo, Edward Masen. Nada podría hacerme más feliz.

—¿Cómo tengo el pelo? —preguntó Bella, mientras se disponían a regresar al salón.

—Bastante presentable. Sólo estás un poco ruborizada —Edward la miró con expresión traviesa mientras alisaba la parte trasera de su vestido rojo y añadía—: Pero estás preciosa. Y si alguien sospecha lo que hemos estado haciendo durante la última media hora, ¿qué más nos da?

—Supongo que tienes razón. Pero será mejor que nos demos prisa. Parece que los demás ya se están sentando para cenar.

—Por fin aparecéis —Charlie se rió mientras Bella y Edward ocupaban los dos últimos asientos libres—. Y ahora quiero proponer un brindis. Os he invitado a todos esta noche por un motivo específico. Para celebrar un compromiso.

Bella se llevó una mano a la boca y Edward se ruborizó.

Sue dejó escapar un grito y se volvió a mirarlos.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Estáis juntos!

Todas las miradas se volvieron hacia ellos.

—Nunca te había visto ruborizado, Masen, así que deduzco que es cierto —Charlie se rió de nuevo—. Ya hablaremos más tarde, Bella.

Todos los asistentes rompieron en una cacofonía de silbidos, aplausos y gritos de ánimo. Al cabo de un momento, Charlie alzó una mano para pedir silencio.

—Como podréis ver, esto ha sido una completa sorpresa para mí.

—Entonces, ¿qué compromiso estamos celebrando? —preguntó Jake Black.

—El mío —dijo Charlie, sonriente—. Estáis invitados a asistir en verano y en esta misma casa a mi boda. Voy a casarme con Sue Clearwater.

Los ojos de Bella se llenaron de emocionadas lágrimas mientras se levantaba y corría a abrazar a su padre y luego a Sue.

—¿Te parece una buena noticia? —preguntó Sue, insegura.

—Me parece la mejor noticia que podrían haberme dado. Sin duda alguna, ésta es la mejor pareja que has conseguido —añadió, riendo—. Con una notable excepción, por supuesto.

—Y yo te dije que deberías casarte con un hombre como Edward Masen —dijo Charlie.

Bella se volvió hacia Edward, que se había acercado a ellos, y la expresión de felicidad de su mirada hizo que las lágrimas se derramaran por sus mejillas.

Charlie alzó su copa.

—Por Wintersoft y por todos y cada uno de los fabulosos empleados que están aquí esta noche —brindó—. Somos más que una empresa. Somos una familia. Y, como una familia, espero que sigamos en el camino del éxito, la felicidad y el amor.

Mientras Edward se inclinaba para besarla, Bella oyó que cuarenta voces exclamaban al unísono:

—¡Y el amor!

_**FIN**_

* * *

_**Hola  
**_

_**Qué les parecio el cap final? Espero que les gustara y que disfrutarán la serie tanto como yo. Mil gracias por todos sus reviews, alertas y favoritos.  
Por ahora tengo pensado subir una nueva historia en mi cumpleaños, pero no estoy segura cual, por el momento tengo en mente 5 posibilidades:  
**_

_**1-Agentes secretos: Tienen que detener al malo, trabajan para agencia secreta(rango M)  
**_

_**2-Detectives privados: Tienen que encontrar a alguien (rango M o T, no estoy muy segura)  
**_

_**3-Asesinos a sueldo: Destrozar al malo, incluye otras razas no solo humanos(rango M)  
**_

_**4- Edad media: Caballeros (rango M)  
**_

_**5-Vampiros(rango M)  
**_

_**Cuál debería de subir?  
**_

_**Nos leemos hasta en febrero. Cuidensen mucho y una vez más gracias por leer mis adaptaciones.  
**_


End file.
